A Blazing Conspiracy
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Ogilvie and his mother, Blaze, are taking a walk when tragedy strikes. Blaze is shot and killed, but tells Ogilvie to find a friend, Sonic. When he moves to Station Square, Sonic adopts him as his son. As the two try to find out who murdered Blaze, they find themselves deep in a conspiracy that will shake the very fabrics of their lives.
1. Tragedy Strikes

A Blazing Conspiracy  


By Fangs Of Lightning And The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes

It was a beautiful night in Rome. Blaze and her son, Ogilvie, were taking a walk. The two of them had been out for a while now and just started on their way home, discussing what Ogilvie was planning to do when he became of age in a few months.

"What should we do when I turn eighteen?" Ogilvie asked in his Italian accent.

"What do you want to do? It's your celebration."

Ogilvie shrugged. "Not sure. A party would be nice."

"I'll see what I can do for that, then." Blaze smiled at her son.

The blue hedgehog smiled back. "Hey, mom, I'm just wondering...who's my dad?"

Blaze looked at him. "Why do you wish to know?"

"I've been thinking that I'd like to meet him sometime. If he's still alive."

The female cat sighed. "Your father's the Roman god of fire, Vulcan."

Ogilvie blinked a few times. "Mom, wouldn't strange things be happening around me if I had a fire god as a father?"

"Vulcan said your powers would unlock when you turn eighteen."

"I guess that makes sense then."

Blaze smiled. As they got home, Blaze unlocked the door. Suddenly, shots rang out, hitting Blaze in the back. She gasped and fell to the ground, blood pooling from her wounds.

"Mom!" Ogilvie dropped next to her, staring in terror at the blood.

He looked around for the shooter, but there was no one in sight. Ogilvie got out his cell phone and called 911. Blaze was struggling to speak, and coughed up blood. She looked like she wanted to tell Ogilvie something.

"Yes, mom? What is it?" Ogilvie asked.

Blaze coughed again, closing her eyes and taking a breath. "There's someone... I need you to find. His name is Sonic."

"Sonic? Who's he?"

"A friend."

"Where is he?" Ogilvie asked.

Blaze coughed again. "Across the ocean." Blaze paused, grimacing. "You should find him in Station Square."

"Is that in America?" Blaze nodded. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. The cat's breathing was weak. "Is mom going to be okay?" Ogilvie asked.

The doctors examined her. One shook his head. "She's dying. She's lost too much blood."

"What? Isn't there something you can do?"

"We're trying."

Blaze coughed again. Then her breathing stopped. Ogilvie stared at her body, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No...no!" He yelled.

The hedgehog began to cry. One of the doctors placed a hand on his back, rubbing it a few times. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Wh...what am I going to do now?" Ogilvie cried. "She was the only family I had!"

"We'll help you figure something out."

The blue hedgehog nodded, and remembered his mother's last words. "What are you going to do with her?"

"We'll put her in the morgue. Did you want to bury her?" the doctor said.

"Yes." Ogilvie nodded. "I just... need to call my grandparents..."

He ran inside. Grabbing the phone, he called his grandparents as the police arrived in front of the house.

"Hello?" Ogilvie's grandmother answered.

"Hi, grandma." Ogilvie was quiet for a moment. "Mom just... Someone..." He couldn't say it, starting to cry instead.

"What happened, Ogilvie?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Of course. I'll be there soon."

She hung up. Ogilvie looked up as a male dog walked into the kitchen, coming over once he saw Ogilvie. By the uniform, Ogilvie assumed he was one of the cops.

"Will you be okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ogilvie shook his head. "Maybe. Oh- you probably want an account of what happened."

The cop nodded, and Ogilvie told him. Once he had finished, the cop looked at him. "Thanks for the assistance. We'll see what we can do to catch her killer. Take care of yourself in the meantime, okay?"

"I will," Ogilvie said.

He watched the cops leave, and sighed. It wasn't long until his grandparents arrived, his grandmother rushing over to hug him the moment she got out of the car.

"Ogilvie! What happened?" His grandmother asked.

"We got home, and someone... shot mom."

"What? That's horrible!"

Ogilvie began to cry and hugged his grandmother. His grandmother held him, rubbing his back.

"What should I do?" Ogilvie asked.

"Come stay with us until everything's been sorted out."

The blue hedgehog sniffed and nodded. "All right. Mom told me to find a friend named Sonic. He lives on the other side of the world."

"We'll help you with that once everything's been fixed up here."

"Thanks."

Ogilvie went with his grandparents. They got to their house and went inside.


	2. Fire Powers

Chapter 2: Fire Powers

After a few weeks had passed, Blaze was buried and Ogilvie had moved in with his grandparents. Everything Blaze had had in the house was boxed up in the attic, where they had decided it would stay until Ogilvie had a home of his own. He also wanted to find Sonic. The blue hedgehog sat in his room, thinking about his mother's last words. How was he supposed to find Sonic anyway? He couldn't leave yet- he wasn't quite old enough to wander on his own like that. When he turned 18 in a few weeks, he would do so.

Ogilvie sighed. He hopped off the bed and went downstairs, hoping to talk to his grandparents. They were in the living room, both looking over when he walked in.

"Hello Ogilvie," his grandfather said. "Is there anything you want?"

"I wanted to talk about Sonic."

"What about him?"

"I was wondering... After my birthday, I'd like to go look for him."

"You can do that," his grandmother said.

"You won't mind?"

"Of course not. You'll be old enough to go out on your own."

"Okay." Ogilvie nodded.

His grandparents smiled at him, and Ogilvie went back up to his room. A few weeks passed, and Ogilvie's 18th birthday finally arrived. The day was wonderful, though Ogilvie had caught himself feeling down more than a few times. It wasn't quite the same without his mother there. He had been feeling something strange inside him as well. His mother's words came to him again- the fact that he was supposed to get some kind of powers on his birthday. Ogilvie sighed and went downstairs. His grandparents looked at him.

"Happy birthday," they said.

Ogilvie smiled at them. "Thanks," he said.

"Come along," his grandmother said. "Today we're going to do whatever you want to do."

Ogilvie smiled and sat down. Suddenly, he felt a burning in his palm and looked down to see flames appear in his hand. His eyes widened in shock.

"What's- I need to go outside." Ogilvie stood and ran to the door, pulling it open with his other hand and going outside.

When he got outside, he looked at his hands. The left was starting to get hot as well, the flames from the right travelling up onto his forearm.

"What...what's going on?" He asked himself, shocked to see that the flames were starting to cover his entire body.

Blaze's words came back then, reminding him that he was supposed to get some kind of powers. The flames still alarmed him, and he moved onto pavement so he would hopefully not catch anything else on fire. Before long, the flames had covered his entire body. He started hovering in the air, and grinned before shooting into the sky like a rocket, leaving a trail of flames behind him. Landing hard on the ground a few minutes later, Ogilvie groaned. That definitely hadn't been as good an idea as he'd first thought. He looked at his flaming body, wondering if he could shoot flames from his hands.

Hesitantly, Ogilvie raised one of his hands to see what happened. Flames gathered in front of the palm of his hand before shooting forward a foot and dissolving into the air as he jerked back in surprise. His eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Cool," he said. "Now how do I turn it off?"

He closed his eyes, willing the flames to leave. He felt them disperse, and he soon looked like his normal self. Ogilvie sighed in relief. He had to admit, that was a pretty cool power. Ogilvie looked around, and headed for home. Once he got there, he hurried back to his grandparents. They watched him run inside and smiled.

"What are you so exited about?" His grandmother asked.

"The powers mother told me about just happened."

"Really? That's interesting. What powers do you have?"

"Fire."

"Anything else?" His grandmother asked.

Ogilvie shook his head. "Should there be?"

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do today?"

"Not sure. When were you planning to go see Sonic?" His grandmother asked.

"Not for a few more days... Did you want me to leave?"

"It's up to you when you want to. I was just curious."

"Well, I'm going to stay a few days longer. Don't want to run out there unprepared."

"Is there anything you want to do for your birthday?" His grandmother asked.

"Something fun."

"Want to take a walk around the city?"

"That's not really fun, grandma."

"All right, then. What do you want to do?"

Ogilvie thought about it. "How about going to the park? Or maybe going out for dinner?"

"Dinner would be nice."

"Okay, then we'll do that later." Ogilvie smiled at his grandparents.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. His grandparents smiled at him and went about what they were doing.


	3. The Party

Chapter 3: The Party

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. Ogilvie went to open the door, and was shocked to see his friends. A smile came to his face.

"Hey, guys. What are you all doing here?"

"It's your birthday, dummy." The dog in front ruffled the fur on top of Ogilvie's head.

Ogilvie chuckled and let them inside.

"They're here?" Ogilvie's grandmother asked.

The blue hedgehog nodded, and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch with his friends.

"So, how have you all been?" Ogilvie asked them.

"Great. How's the birthday boy been?"

"I'm doing good. Just found out that I have some sort of power inherited from my father."

"Powers, huh? What kind?"

"Fire."

The dig whistled. "Impressive."

Ogilvie smiled. "Want to see?"

"If you don't mind."

The blue hedgehog walked out of the house as his friends followed him. He turned towards them and closed his eyes as his entire body burst into flame. They backed away from him, staring in amazement.

"How are you doing that?"

Ogilvie shrugged. "Beats me." He conjured a flame in his hand.

"I haven't gotten to really test them out yet," Ogilvie said. "So I'm a little worried about using them too much."

He hovered in the air.

"You can fly?" One of his friends asked, and Ogilvie nodded.

"Sort of."

"What else can you do?"

"Just this. I only got them a few hours ago."

His friends smiled; that was cool. Ogilvie turned back to normal and walked inside. "Let's find something to do," he said.

"What do you want to do?" One of his friends asked.

Ogilvie shrugged. "Any suggestions?"

"Not really. It's your birthday; why don't you choose something to do."

Ogilvie groaned and put his face in his hands. He didn't have a clue what to do; that's why he had asked them. "I don't know," he said, sighing. The blue hedgehog sat down on the couch and thought about what to do. "How about we go see a movie?"

"Alright. Any you wanted to see in particular?"

"Not really. We could just see what's showing at the time."

"Flip a coin between choices?"

"Sure," Ogilvie said. "Let's go."

They walked out of the house and headed to the theater. Once there, they looked at the choices and discussed them.

"Which one should we see?" One of Ogilvie's friends asked.

"I saw the zombie one," one of the cats said. "It sucked."

"How about the spy one?" A hedgehog asked. "I've heard that's good."

"It does look good," Ogilvie said.

"Should we see that?"

"Sure."

They went up and bought the tickets, then went inside.

The group fortunately found seats close to each other and sat down, talking while they waited for the movie to start.

"Has anyone seen this move before?" Ogilvie asked as the previews started.

"Not yet."

Ogilvie smiled and sat back in his chair. After the movie ended and the credits finished rolling, they left the theater.

"That was great," Ogilvie said. "I enjoyed it."

"For once, the movie actually lived up to the expectations from the commercials."

"That it did. What should we do now?"

"Go back home for a minutes, at least," Ogilvie said.

They walked home, and his grandparents looked at him. "How was the movie?"

"It was great."

"Cake's ready if you want some."

"What do you think guys? Ready for some cake?"

His friends nodded and they gathered around the table. Ogilvie's grandmother cut some pieces and handed it to them. His friends stayed for a few more hours before finally leaving for their own houses that evening.


	4. Meeting Sonic

Chapter 4: Meeting Sonic

A few days later, Ogilvie was busy packing. He grabbed his passports and looked at them.

"I hope I can do this," he muttered.

He put his passports into his jacket pocket and closed his suitcase, zipping it shut. Sighing, Ogilvie picked it up and headed downstairs, setting the suitcase near the front door. His grandmother walked into the family room.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ogilvie said. "I'd like to leave in a half hour."

"All right. Be sure to write us, okay? And take good care of yourself."

Ogilvie smiled and hugged them. Half an hour later, he left for the airport. Once he got there, he got a ticket for Station Square and boarded the plane. It would take at least twelve hours to get there.

Ogilvie sighed and got as comfortable in the seat as he could. He looked out the window as the plane took off. A smile came to his face. This was bound to be fun, at least. Twelve hours later, the plane landed in Station Square. Ogilvie changed his clock to the correct time zone and got his luggage. Once he was out of the building, Ogilvie took a breath of air and looked around. He started walking and eventually got to Sonic's house after asking a person where it was. Taking another breath, he knocked on the door of the house he'd been pointed to.

The door opened and a blue hedgehog stood in front of him. "Hello," he said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ogilvie. I'm looking for someone by the name of Sonic."

A grin flashed across the blue hedgehog's face. "You're talkin' to him, buddy."

Ogilvie breathed a sigh of relief. "My mom told me to find you when she died."

"Your mother? Who's that?" Sonic asked. "Why don't you come in."

Ogilvie smiled gratefully and came in, sitting on the couch when Sonic motioned to it. "My mother's name was Blaze."

Sonic stared at Ogilvie, eyes wide. "Wh...what? Blaze? And you say she's...dead?"

"Yes. A few weeks ago."

"How...how did she die?"

"Someone shot her when we got home."

Sonic said nothing. He hung his head and began to cry. "Blaze and I...dated once. It didn't work out so we just decided to be friends." He looked up at Ogilvie, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "You came to stay here, I assume?"

"Uh... Only if you don't mind. I can find a hotel."

"I don't mind at all. How long are you going to stay?"

Ogilvie looked at Sonic. "I was actually planning to live in Station Square."

"Are you Italian?" Sonic asked, noticing Ogilvie's Italian accent.

"Yes."

"What city?"

"Rome."

Sonic smiled. "Interesting."

"It's a nice city."

The blue hedgehog stood. "If you're going to live here, then let me show you around."

"Live here?" Ogilvie stood to follow Sonic as he asked.

Sonic turned to face him. "You did say you're staying here, right?"

"Only if you don't mind... I'm assuming you don't?"

"Not at all...Blaze told you to find me, didn't she? You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks." Ogilvie looked at the floor with a small frown.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked him.

"I'm here, but I still don't know why Mom wanted me to find you."

"It's probably because we were close friends...do you have any family?"

"My grandparents."

"What about a father?" Sonic asked.

"Never met him before."

Sonic was silent, thinking about something. Then he finally said, "I'll be your father."

Ogilvie's head shot up. "You'll what?"

"I'll adopt you. I'll be your father."

The Italian stared at Sonic for a minute. Then a smile came to his face.

"Thank you so much!" Ogilvie's smile faded. "But what about my grandparents?"

"You can visit them."

"No, I mean... They'd want to know. And all my friends, too... They know I went to find you, but..."

Sonic smiled and grabbed his cell phone, then threw it to Ogilvie, who caught it. "Call them."

"Call them? What time is it there?"

Sonic looked at his watch. "It's noon now...it should be...9 PM there."

"I'll have to call them tomorrow then."

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Let me show you around, Ogilvie."

"Okay."

Sonic walked off, showing Ogilvie around as the Italian followed.


	5. Getting To Know Each Other

Chapter 5: Getting To Know Each Other

Once he was done with the tour of the house, Sonic led him back to one of the bedrooms.

"This can be your room."

Ogilvie looked around, a smile coming to his face. "This is great."

"We can get more for the room later." The teenager sat on the bed and smiled. "So Ogilvie...tell me more about yourself," Sonic said, sitting next to him.

"Like what?"

"Your likes, personality, background, things like that."

"Um... I'm a nice guy, at least people have told me that."

"You do seem nice," Sonic said.

Ogilvie smiled and continued. "Thanks. I... really don't like potatoes, and my favorite food is cheesecake..." Ogilvie trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Does watching movies count?"

"Sure," Sonic said.

"Then that's one. Oh! I do have fire powers like mom!"

"Really? That's cool. Can you show me?"

"Outside. I don't want to accidentally burn your house down or anything."

They walked outside. Ogilvie concentrated and his entire body burst into flame, covering him from head to toe. Sonic's eyes widened. "Cool," he said. "You look like the Human Torch."

Ogilvie smiled. "Thanks." He held up his palm and summoned a flame.

"How long have you had them?"

"A few weeks," Ogilvie said.

Sonic smiled. "I can run at the speed of sound. I'm also a werewolf."

"You can run at the speed of sound?"

"Yep."

"That's amazing." Ogilvie stared at him a few moments before adding, "you're not a dangerous werewolf, are you?"

Sonic looked at him. "Only on the full moon."

"...How did it happen?"

"I was bitten by one."

"How long ago was that?"

"About five years ago," Sonic said. "I can change at will when it isn't the full moon, and have both a hybrid and full wolf forms."

"With five years to figure it out, I guess that makes sense."

"There's a full moon tonight, so I'll be going to the forest."

"The forest?"

Sonic looked at Ogilvie. "That's where I usually go when I transform. Hardly anyone goes there at night, and it's mostly wild animals who live there."

"Oh, I see. So you don't accidentally hurt anyone."

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Well...if I'm going to adopt you, we better head down to the adoption agency to fill out paperwork. You should probably become a citizen of this country too."

"You don't need to fill out paperwork. I'm an adult, not a child."

"Very well. So, is there anything you want to do?"

Ogilvie shrugged. "We could just hang out here," he said.

"You probably need some time to get settled in anyway," Sonic said.

Ogilvie smiled and grabbed his suitcases, then went upstairs to his room. After getting his things unpacked, he went back downstairs.

"I've unpacked," he told Sonic, sitting down on the couch.

"Great. You want to watch a movie or anything?"

"Not really. I'd like to get to know you better."

Sonic smiled and sat down next to him. "All right. What do you want to know?"

"How did you and mom meet?"

"I went to get a drink at my usual cafe and she was the barista at the time. No one else was there, so I struck up a conversation with her and we've been friends since."

Ogilvie smiled. "How long have you lived here?"

"The last three years."

The Italian smiled and continued to ask Sonic a few more questions, stopping when Sonic had given him information about himself. Sonic smiled and stood up, going into the kitchen.

"You want anything to eat?" He asked Ogilvie.

Ogilvie came into the kitchen. "I am hungry..."

"What do you like to eat?"

"I'm not overly picky. But I really hate potatoes. And I can eat a lot of cheesecake."

"Well you can't have cheesecake for lunch. I have some, so we can have that for dessert," Sonic said with a smile. "Have you ever had any chili dogs?"

"No, but I have tried chili." Ogilvie made a face. "I didn't like it much."

"Well, take a look at what's in the fridge. I don't have much, but it should suffice."

Ogilvie smiled and opened the refrigerator. After a minute, he pulled out something that appealed to him. Sonic pulled out a chili dog, and the two sat down to eat. Ogilvie looked at Sonic as they ate, wondering why his mother had told him to find the older hedgehog. Surely there had to be some reason besides the friendship they had shared.

"Do you know why my mother wanted me to find you?" He asked.

"Not a clue... How exactly did she die?"

"She...she was...shot."

"You already told me that much." Sonic sighed. "I know it's hard, but unless I know exactly what happened, I won't be able to tell you why she might have sent you to me."

Ogilvie gulped. "We...we were walking through the city and I asked her who my father was, since I didn't know him. When we got home, she was shot in the back. I looked around for the killer but didn't see him." Tears started flowing down his face. "Her...her last words to me were to...find you. She died minutes later."

Ogilvie let out a sob. Sonic got up and wrapped his arms around Ogilvie. "It's okay." The teenager hugged Sonic back, crying into his chest. Sonic ran his fingers through his quills, other hand rubbing his back. "I'll take care of you," he said. "I promise. You know, I think Blaze wanted you to find me because she wanted you to have a father."

"I was fine without a father... Mom knew that."

Sonic smiled. "Well, now you have one."

Ogilvie nodded, smiling also. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "I'm glad for that, but..." Ogilvie sighed. "Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Ogilvie shook his head. "It's not important right now."

"All right," Sonic said. "Well...what would you like to do?"

Ogilvie thought about it for a few moments.

"I think I'd like to get some sleep. Everything today's made me pretty tired."

"All right. I'll be in the living room watching TV."

Ogilvie smiled and walked upstairs. He went to his room and fell into the bed, falling asleep a few minutes later.


	6. A Visit With Tails

Chapter 6: A Visit With Tails  


A few hours later, he woke up. Ogilvie yawned and walked downstairs, looking around. Sonic was nowhere to be seen. A few minutes later, he heard a door open and Sonic walked into the room.

"Hey," he said. "I was just doing stuff for work."

"What kind of work?"

"I work at a computer software company doing things like programming."

"Programming...just in general, or specific parts?" Ogilvie asked.

"In general."

"That's pretty cool. How long have you been doing it?"

"A few years," Sonic said.

"Do you like it?"

Sonic smiled. "Yeah, I do." Ogilvie smiled and nodded. Sonic stretched, yawning a little. "Want me to show you around the city?"

"That would be nice." The older hedgehog smiled and walked out of the house with Ogilvie following him. Ogilvie looked around as they walked. "This is a nice city," he said.

"It is." Sonic looked at Ogilvie. "I'm sure you'll like it here."

As they walked, Sonic told Ogilvie the things he liked to do in the city. Ogilvie listened to each one, trying to keep a list of ones that particularly interested him. Eventually, the two sat down on a bench in the park. Sonic sat across from him, smiling.

"I should introduce you to some of my friends," he said. "If you want to, that is."

"At least I'll know more people." Ogilvie smiled at him.

"Then I'll introduce you. Come on. We're going to see my best friend, Tails."

Sonic stood up and walked off as Ogilvie followed him. They soon came to a house, and Sonic knocked on the door. After a minute and a muffled yell that the owner was coming, the door swung open to reveal a twin-tailed fox with something smeared in part of his fur.

"Hey, Sonic. I was just working on...who's this?"

"This is Ogilvie," Sonic said, motioning to the Italian.

Tails smiled and held out his hand to the hedgehog. "Nice to meet you, Ogilvie. I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

He shook Ogilvie's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Ogilvie said.

Tails smiled, detecting the Italian accent. "You're Italian?"

"Yeah," Ogilvie said.

"That's awesome. What's it like in Italy?"

"It's a nice place," Ogilvie said as Tails moved for them to come in. They sat on the couch and the Italian continued to speak. "Lots of houses and famous landmarks also."

"Have you seen many of them?"

"Yeah," Ogilvie said. "Mostly the Coliseum and the Vatican. Sometimes I go to the Temple of Romulus and pray."

"You're religious?"

"Pagan."

"That's an interesting religion to be a part of," Sonic said. "Considering Blaze was your mother, I suppose it isn't that surprising."

"Wait, your mother's Blaze?" Tails asked Ogilvie, who nodded and looked down.

"She was."

"Was? What happened?"

"She was shot."

Tails' eyes widened in shock. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine." Ogilvie sighed. With everyone reacting that way, it was harder to get passed it.

"So Tails, what were you working on?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing special. Just trying to fix a few household appliances."

"Is that why your fur is smudged?'

"What?" Tails looked down. "Oh, that. Yeah. Let me go clean that off." Tails stood and hurried into one of the other rooms. A few minutes later, he came back. "Okay." Tails sat down. "What were we talking about?"

"My mother," Ogilvie said.

"Right."

Sonic smiled and looked at Tails. "So, what have you been doing lately? Made any new inventions?"

"Like I said, I haven't been working on anything special."

"You make things?" Ogilvie asked Tails, who nodded.

"I do."

"That's cool. What kinds of things do you make?"

"That's hard to narrow down."

Ogilvie nodded. He looked out the window and saw that it was getting late. "It's started to get dark," he said.

Sonic stood up, and looked outside. "So it is," he said. "It was nice to see you, Tails," he said, holding a hand out to the fox.

Tails smiled and shook it, then looked at Ogilvie. "It was nice meeting you, Ogilvie."

"Same here," Ogilvie said.

"Feel free to stop by from time to time."

Ogilvie smiled and nodded, then left with Sonic.


	7. Movies

Chapter 7: Movies

"He was nice," Ogilvie said.

"Tails is a good friend," Sonic said. He looked up at the sky. "The full moon will be out soon, so I have to go to the forest. Here's the key to the house." Ogilvie looked at the key and nodded. Sonic smiled and gave him the key. "I'll be back in the morning," he said, and ran off.

Ogilvie watched him leave, and started to walk to the house. This was going to be interesting. At least he could get used to the house more. Once he got to Sonic's house, he unlocked the door and went inside. Ogilvie's stomach growled, so he went into the kitchen to get something to eat. In minutes, he had a bag of chips in his lap as he turned on the television. Might as well get comfortable with his new home. Ogilvie flipped through the channels until he found something interesting. It was a spy film. He had always liked those. Settling back, Ogilvie let the movie play.

A few days passed, and Ogilvie was getting settled into his new home. He had grown comfortable there by then, and already felt like he belonged. Sonic's overall attitude about it made things easier on both of them.

Ogilvie was watching TV when Sonic walked into the room. He looked at Sonic and smiled. "Hey. How was your run?"

"It was good," Sonic said. "What are you watching?"

"Cartoons at the moment. I was thinking of putting in a movie."

"Go ahead," Sonic said, sitting down next to Ogilvie.

Ogilvie got up and walked over to the shelf, soon pulling out a movie.

"That's quite a film collection you have," he said as he walked back and put in the tape.

"My place somehow wound up as the place we all get together to watch movies." Sonic shrugged. "I figured I should have a wide variety of choices."

"What kinds of movies do you like?"

"I prefer action movies. Don't watch them that often, though."

"I usually like action, adventure, fantasy, sci-fi and horror," Ogilvie said.

"Guess there's plenty of movies that interest you then." Sonic laughed. "Speaking of movies...I think movie night's soon, actually. I could introduce you to everyone else then."

"That'd be nice. I'd like that."

Sonic smiled and went to look at the calendar, noticing that Halloween was in a few days; on movie night, as well. He walked back into the living room.

"Might have to move it though. Halloween's best celebrated doing other stuff." He smiled at Ogilvie.

"Halloween's coming up?" Ogilvie asked. "Cool; that's my favorite holiday."

"Makes things easier. Now I don't have to tell Shadow to tone it down this year."

"Who's Shadow?"

"A friend of mine."

Sonic turned away, blushing. Ogilvie smiled. "You're going to have to introduce me to your friends."

"I will." The blue hedgehog yawned and sat down on the couch, stretching. "Let's get this movie started."

He pressed play on the remote and started the film. Once it was over, Ogilvie stretched with a yawn.

"That was a good movie," he said, and looked at his watch. It was almost 11 PM. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Think I'll stay up a bit longer. Night."

Ogilvie smiled and went upstairs. Sonic smiled after him and turned his attention back to the television. An hour later, he fell asleep with the TV still on.


	8. The Halloween Party

Chapter 8: The Halloween Party

A few days later was Halloween, and Sonic was waiting eagerly for his friends to arrive. He'd gotten in costume a few hours ago; adding a fancy dress shirt to the vampire costume he usually went with. Ogilvie dressed up as a wizard, and was eager to meet Sonic's friends. Knocking at the door signaled their arrival as Ogilvie was wondering what they would be like. Opening the door, he saw a pink hedgehog dressed as an angel standing next to a black and red hedgehog wearing what Ogilvie assumed was a princess costume.

"Hi," Sonic said. "Come in."

"Are you ready?" The pink hedgehog asked. She looked at Ogilvie and smiled as the two came inside. "You must be Ogilvie. My name's Amy Rose."

"Nice to meet you," Ogilvie said, and turned to the black hedgehog. "Who are you?"

"Shadow."

"Sonic told me about you."

"He has?" Ogilvie nodded. Shadow crossed his arms. "This isn't the best introduction," he muttered.

"Sorry," Ogilvie said, holding out his hand. "I'm Ogilvie."

"I meant my outfit, but it's nice to meet you." Shadow shook Ogilvie's hand.

"So, what are you supposed to be?"

"A princess." Shadow turned away with a scowl. "I should know better than to bet against Rouge this time of year."

Ogilvie chuckled. "Well, you look good."

"Only because Rouge and Amy spent hours making sure I looked 'perfect'."

"Damn, you look good, Shads," Sonic said as he walked up, whistling.

"Shut up."

Sonic grinned. "Well, shall we go?"

The four of them left, following Amy's lead until they got to the party. Ogilvie looked around once they got there. There were a lot of other anthros there, all dressed in costumes. They were eating candy and dancing. Ogilvie grinned. He looked around the room at everyone, then back at Sonic.

"Rouge the magician is over there with Knuckles the devil," Sonic said as he pointed. "Vector and Espio are the zombies in charge of music over there, Dave's the puppet in charge of drinks, Sally's the dead bride in the middle of the dance floor... I can't see Tails from here, but he's a mummy... Just get out there and talk. They're all friendly."

"Cool," Ogilvie said. "Who should I talk to first?"

"Whoever you want, so long as they aren't busy."

Ogilvie smiled and went over to the nearest person. "Hi. I'm Ogilvie," he said.

The echidna turned around and smiled. "Hey. I'm Knuckles."

"You're dressed as a devil?"

"Yeah," Knuckles said. "I don't normally come to parties like this, but I figured it might do me some good to get out."

Ogilvie smiled. "You like your privacy, then?"

The echidna nodded.

As Ogilvie was talking to Knuckles, Sonic walked over to Tails. "Do you know where Shadow is?"

"Getting drinks from Dave." Tails motioned over to the bar. "He's been there since you guys got here."

Sonic nodded and walked over to the bar. He sat down and looked at Shadow, who was drinking a beer.

"Want some?" Shadow offered the alcohol to Sonic. "I promise it isn't too strong."

"I guess," Sonic said, taking a drink.

"What do you think?"

"It's good. I don't normally drink, but I'll take this as an exception."

"Glad to hear it." Shadow motioned for Dave to make him another. "Just don't go getting yourself drunk."

"Do you smoke at all, Shads?" Sonic asked.

"Why the hell would I do that? All it does is cause health problems for you and everyone around you."

"I agree," Sonic said.

Shadow hummed in understanding as he took another drink. Sonic ordered a beer from Dave and took a drink. A few minutes later, Ogilvie walked up and sat beside them.

"Your friends are all really nice," Ogilvie said.

"They are," Sonic said, looking at him. "Who did you talk to?"

"Knuckles, Amy, Sally, and Antoine."

"They're nice people." The blue hedgehog smiled, taking another drink of his beer.

Ogilvie looked at Shadow. "You two drink?"

"Yeah," Shadow said. "Does that bother you?"

"Not really." Ogilvie smiled.

Shadow smiled and took another drink.

A few hours passed and Ogilvie had fun. When the party was over, he and Sonic went home.

"That was fun," Ogilvie said. "I like your friends."

Sonic smiled. "I'm glad you did. Well, we better get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

He went upstairs and into his room. Ogilvie did the same, and they went to sleep.


	9. Samhain

Chapter 9: Samhain

The next day, Sonic walked to Ogilvie's room. He was about to go in when he heard Ogilvie's voice. Sonic opened the door and saw Ogilvie praying in front of an altar. He blinked in surprise, then cleared his throat and spoke.

"I was coming to see what you wanted for breakfast," Sonic said. "I got back and realized I need to do some grocery shopping."

Ogilvie jumped and turned around. "Ah, Sonic. I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine; I was just praying. Today's the pagan festival of Samhain, so I'm celebrating that." He stood up. "What's for breakfast?"

"I need to go buy stuff for it." Sonic grinned. "There anything specific you can or can't eat for this festival?"

"I can eat anything," Ogilvie said, putting a necklace with a pentacle around his neck.

"All right, good. I'll just get whatever then."

Ogilvie nodded, and Sonic opened the door. He looked back to Ogilvie. "You'll have to tell me more about this festival when I get back."

Sonic smiled and closed the door. Ogilvie turned back to the altar. He lit candles on the altar and began to meditate.

When Sonic got home half an hour later, he set the groceries on the kitchen table and went up to Ogilvie's room. When he opened the door, he saw that the room was pitch black, save for a few candles on Ogilvie's altar. Sonic could see some other things on the altar as well, and looked at the Italian.

"This part of your festival too?"

Ogilvie nodded as Sonic turned on the light, looking at the altar. He saw skulls and bones on it, as well as a picture of Blaze. Sonic picked up the picture and looked at it.

"Samhain is where you honor the dead," Ogilvie said, looking at Sonic. He sighed. "I miss her, Sonic."

"Of course you do." Sonic pat Ogilvie on the head. "Anything I can do to honor her memory?"

Ogilvie thought about it, and shrugged. "I'm not sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Not sure." Sonic shrugged. "I guess letting you stay with me kinda does the trick."

The Italian smiled and stood up. "What did you get from the store? I'm hungry."

"Come take a look."

He walked out of the room as Ogilvie blew out the candles, turned off the light, and followed him downstairs. They came to the kitchen and Sonic got the food out.

"Find whatever you want." Ogilvie smiled and looked at the food that Sonic had brought home, eventually picking out some waffles. "If you prefer plain, I can go get some," Sonic said.

Ogilvie shook his head as he placed two in the toaster. A few minutes later they came back up and Ogilvie put them on a plate. He sat down at the table and began to eat them as Sonic got his own breakfast.

"So," Sonic said as he sat down across from Ogilvie. "Tell me about this pagan festival you celebrate."

Ogilvie gulped down his food and smiled. "Samhain is a festival that starts on Halloween and ends a few days after. It's a Wiccan holiday where we honor our ancestors."

"Sounds good."

Ogilvie smiled and continued to eat. "Mom and I would usually have a huge dinner at night with friends and family. Sometimes we'd hold a seance."

"Did the seance ever work?"

"Sometimes," Ogilvie said, taking another bite of his waffle.

"Any examples you can talk about?"

Ogilvie thought about it. "One time we summoned the spirit of a friend who died."

"So they do work."

The Italian nodded, and finished his breakfast. He stood up and put the dishes in the dishwasher, then turned to Sonic.

"So," he said. "What are we doing today?"

"No idea." Sonic stretched.

"You working today?"

Sonic nodded. "Not sure what they're going to have me do though."

"What time do you get home?"

"That depends what they ask of me."

"All right. When are you going to leave?"

"In an hour."

"Do you like working there?" Ogilvie asked.

"It's a good and they don't expect too much from me."

Ogilvie smiled and continued to eat.


	10. The Spy

Chapter 10: The Spy

An hour later, Sonic left for work. He had told Oglivie to do anything he wanted until he got back. It was all well and good, but...Ogilvie had no idea what he wanted to do. He sighed and began to walk around. As he walked, he tripped on a rug and grabbed a book on the shelf to steady himself. The book fell out of the shelf, and the wall beside it parted.

Ogilvie stared at the open doorway in surprise. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked in. His eyes widened as he saw guns and other gadgets. They lined the walls and littered the tabletops, a few papers and files spread out with them. Ogilvie walked over to the table at the back of the room and saw a large computer. Running a hand along the keyboard, he backed away from it and bit his lip.

Going forward again, he pressed a key, and the computer turned on. A message came to the screen, and he read it. It was asking for a password. Ogilvie sighed and turned from the computer.

"Wonder what this all is about," he said, looking around.

He walked out of the room. Ogilvie wandered into the living room and turned on the television. As he was flipping through the channels, he kept hearing something outside. Suddenly the door burst open and people in hoods started shooting. Ogilvie ducked down and out of the way, eyes widening and nearly screaming. The men stopped shooting minutes later and they looked around, searching the house.

"The spy isn't here," one said.

"Damn. Better look somewhere else then."

Ogilvie listened as the people left, staying in place even after he was certain they were gone. His entire body was shaking, eyes wide and ears pinned back as he wrapped his arms around himself. Tears ran down his cheeks as he pressed his forehead against the floor.

That had been terrifying. He stood up and looked around; bullet holes were in the walls and many things had been destroyed. Ogilvie ran out of the house, but then heard shouts as bullets whizzed past him. He turned and saw the men running after him.

Suddenly, a car sped down the street and stopped. The door opened, and Sonic was at the wheel.

"Get in," Sonic said.

Ogilvie got in the seat, buckling in and closing the door as Sonic started driving again.

"What's going on, Sonic?" Ogilvie asked.

"We need to make sure those guys are gone first."

He looked in the rear view mirror and saw a car chasing them. Sonic pushed a button and flames shot out of a hole in the back of the car.

"What are you doing?" Ogilvie yelled. "Won't that just get you in even more trouble?"

"I'm used to it."

"What?"

Sonic said nothing. The flamethrower stopped, revealing the car that had been chasing them. It was burnt. Ogilvie looked at the car then back in front of them as Sonic drove. The hedgehog looked in his mirror from time to time, finally stopping an hour later. Looking at Ogilvie, he motioned for him to get out of the car.

Ogilvie did so and looked at him. "What's going on, Sonic? Why were those men chasing us?"

"I got myself into some trouble."

"What are you talking about? What kind of trouble?"

"Trouble with... It's a long story."

Ogilvie frowned. "I saw a hidden room in your house, filled with guns, gadgets, and a computer. What's that all about?"

Sonic's eyes widened and he glared at Ogilvie. "How much of it did you look at?"

"Just...some of the files. The computer was protected by a password."

"Good. I don't need you more involved than you already are."

"What's going on, Sonic?"

Sonic sighed. "I'm a spy."

"A spy?" Ogilvie asked. "Like in the movies?"

"Sort of."

"So, you've been lying to me? Do you even work at a computer company?"

"I do. Just not the way you probably thought I did."

"What do you mean?" Ogilvie asked.

"That's not important."

Ogilvie frowned. "Why did you lie to me?"

"A spy's job is secret. And I didn't lie. I just never told you about it."

Ogilvie sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Now, there's somewhere I need to go. You're coming with me."

He had Ogilvie get back in the car and drove off. Ogilvie looked at him. "Where are we going?"

"There's someone I need to see."

Sonic drove to a building and parked the car, then got out and walked inside. Ogilvie followed him. "How long have you been a spy, Sonic?"

"A few years now."

"What do you think of being one?"

"It's fun."

Ogilvie nodded and they walked up to the front desk. The person at the desk saw Sonic and smiled. "Welcome, Agent Sonic. You are here to see Shadow?"

"I am."

"He's on the second floor."

Sonic nodded and went inside the elevator as Ogilvie followed. When they reached the second floor, they stepped out of the elevator. Ogilvie looked at the hedgehog.

"Shadow's a spy too?" He asked.

"More or less." Sonic smiled at Ogilvie. "He's technically my superior."

They entered a room and saw Shadow. The black hedgehog stood up from his chair when he saw them. "Sonic. You made it back."

"I did," Sonic said. "We have a situation. Three men broke into my house and almost killed Ogilvie. They were after me, but I wasn't there."

"Do you have any idea who they might have been?" Sonic shook his head. "I'll get people on it then."

"Thanks," Sonic said. "Um...what should I do?"

"Stay here for now."

"All right. What about Ogilvie? He found out about me being a spy."

Shadow looked at Ogilvie. "He can stay here as well."

Ogilvie smiled at Shadow. "Thanks."

"You know where to go, right?" Shadow asked Sonic.

Sonic nodded, and Ogilvie looked at him. "Where are we going?"

"A kind of apartment."

They left the room and went into another. Ogilvie looked around as Sonic started moving a few things.

"How long are we going to be here?" Ogilvie asked.

"I'm not sure."

"You mentioned that you got into some trouble. What kind?"

"Some guys I was gathering intel on somehow figured out what I was up to."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anyone else who's a spy?"

Sonic nodded. Blaze was one. "I know a lot of spies. Both living and ones who have died."

"Anyone I know?"

Sonic looked at him. "Your mother."

"Mom was a spy too?"

"Yeah. She and I would go on missions together," Sonic told Ogilvie.

"So... she was kind of your partner?"

"Yeah, she was."

"What kind of partner was she?"

"A good one," Sonic said.

"What kind of missions did you do together?"

"I can't tell you that. They're confidential."

"Even though they were a long time ago?"

Sonic thought about it and sighed. "I suppose I can tell you, but just this once. The last mission we went on was in Spagonia. We were chasing a villain who wanted to destroy the world, and finally caught him. Unfortunately he escaped, and I haven't seen him since."

"Do you think something happened to him?"

"I don't know," Sonic said. "But I have to keep you safe in case he's still alive. His name was Scourge."

"Scourge..."

Sonic nodded. "He was very dangerous."

"I'll be careful and hope I don't run into him then."

"Make sure you don't. I don't want to lose you too."

Ogilvie nodded. Sonic smiled and walked over to a computer on the wall. He logged on and started looking at some files.

"What are you doing?" Ogilvie asked him.

"Looking into a few things."

Ogilvie looked up at the screen and saw Sonic researching Scourge. "Will you tell me if you find anything interesting?"

"Sure," Sonic said.

Ogilvie looked around the apartment again. He sighed and lay on the bed, thinking about the recent events. He was surprised to learn that both his mother and Sonic were spies.

"Who do you work for?" Ogilvie asked Sonic. "What organization? MI6, CIA...?"

"None of those."

"Which one, then?"

"These guys here. I do sometimes take on jobs for other people thought."

"Interesting," Ogilvie said.

Sonic looked back and smiled at Ogilvie. He went back to looking at the computer and found information on Scourge.

"This could be helpful," he muttered.

"What did you find?" Ogilvie asked.

"A bunch of information on Scourge. If there's anything in here I don't already know..."

He scrolled through the information and found something. Sonic frowned. Scourge was still alive.

"He's still alive."

"What?" Ogilvie asked. "Alive?"

"Apparently."

"Well, shit. What are we going to do?"

"I'll talk to Shadow about it later."

Sonic was about to turn off the computer when the screen turned to static. Then it came back on with Scourge's face. He grinned.

"Hello, Sonic."

"Scourge. How did you..."

"I see you got my message," Scourge said. "Those men I sent."

"That was you? What do you want?"

"I want you to die, Sonic. You've meddled in my plans for far too long."

"How have I been meddling in your plans? I haven't had anything to do with you in years."

"Fool. You and Blaze wandered into a conspiracy. Now I will kill you to cover it up. After all, you are my arch enemy," Scourge said.

"A conspiracy?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Have a blast."

The screen turned to static, and numbers started down. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Shit," he said, turning to Ogilvie. "Bomb!"

"A bomb?" Ogilvie asked.

"We need to get out of here!"

Sonic grabbed Ogilvie's arm and pulled him from the room, yelling for everyone else nearby to get away from the apartment. A few seconds later, it exploded.


	11. A New Mission

Chapter 11: A New Mission

As Sonic thought about what to tell Shadow, the other hedgehog ran over.

"What the hell happened?"

"Scourge happened," Sonic said.

"Him again?"

"He hacked into my computer and blew up my apartment."

"How did he- We need tighter security around you." Sonic nodded. Shadow sighed, thinking for a moment. Then he looked at Sonic. "I have a new mission for you, if you choose to accept it. Find Scourge and see what he's up to. If necessary, kill him."

"He's already made this personal," Sonic said.

"So you'll do it?"

Sonic nodded. "Of course."

"All right, then. I'll see you when you return."

Shadow walked back into his office. Sonic sighed and headed for the lab. Ogilvie followed. The doors to the lab slid open as they approached them. Inside, a two-tailed fox was working on a device seated on the table in front of him. Tails looked up when they came in.

"Hey Sonic, Ogilvie," he said.

"You work here too Tails?" Ogilvie asked.

"Yeah. I usually work on the gadgets and vehicles." He looked at Sonic. "What do you need?"

"I'm going after Scourge. What do you suggest I bring?"

Tails hummed as he looked over the gadgets, thinking about what Sonic would need. Finally, he handed some to Sonic. "These should be good."

"Thanks," Sonic said, smiling at Tails as he took them. Ogilvie looked at the gadgets.

"What are these for?"

Sonic looked them over, and then back to Tails. "What can these do, bud?"

"This is a sensor in case you need to know if there are other people around. For sneaking through buildings, of course. A stun gun because I know how much you hate killing. The usual communicator for when you need my help getting through something."

"Sounds good."

"Just make sure you use them this time."

"Don't worry, Tails. I will."

Sonic smiled and walked out of the lab. Ogilvie followed him.

"How exactly are you going to do this?" Ogilvie asked.

"There's a contact of mine in Spagonia that knows of Scourge's whereabouts. I'll call and see what he knows."

If he knows, then why haven't you done anything about Scourge by now?"

"Because I haven't known if Scourge was alive or not. Now I know," Sonic said, looking at Ogilvie.

"Oh, right."

Sonic chuckled and took out his cell phone, then dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. Ogilvie waited as Sonic talked on the phone, then hung up. "Scourge is currently in Apotos."

"Apotos?"

The blue hedgehog nodded. "That's what my contact told me."

"Where's Apotos?"

"It's a city in Greece."

"Is it a nice city?"

Sonic smiled. "It is. I've been there before."

"When are you going to leave?"

"We are going to leave tomorrow," Sonic said.

Ogilvie blinked. "We? I'm going to?"

"Of course you are."

"This'll be exciting."

"Just do as I say, okay?"

Ogilvie nodded. "Of course, Sonic."

"Good. I don't want you getting hurt or anything."

Ogilvie smiled and they walked out of the building, getting in Sonic's car.

"Where are we going to spend the night?" Ogilvie asked after a few minutes.

"England," Sonic said. "Hold on."

He pressed a button, and the car transformed into a plane.

"How did you do that?" Ogilvie asked.

"I got this car from the agency. It can do all kinds of things."

The plane hovered in the air and flew off.

"But how? This..." Ogilvie looked out the window as they flew.

Sonic grinned. "Perplexing, isn't it?"

"I don't understand how a car could turn into something that can fly."

"It can also become a boat."

"How? Why would you even need all that?"

Sonic shrugged. "Sometimes I chase villains on sea or air."

Ogilvie shook his head. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Sonic nodded, and they continued flying. They reached England the next day, and landed, the plane turning back into a car.

"This is England?"

"Yep," Sonic said, pointing to Big Ben in the distance. "We'll stay here tonight and start heading to Greece tomorrow."

"At one of the hotels?"

Sonic nodded and drove to a hotel before parking the car. He and Ogilvie got out before walking inside.

"This is incredible," Ogilvie said.

"This your first time here?" Sonic asked the Italian.

"Yep."

"I've been here a few times...London's a great city. Come on, let's get a room."

Ogilvie nodded and they went up to the front desk.

"I'd like a room for the night," Sonic said. "Are there any open?"

The receptionist looked at the computer, and nodded. "Yes," he said with a British accent. "There are two left."

"Okay, we'll take one."

The receptionist checked them in, and looked at Sonic. "That will be 214 pounds."

Sonic brought the money out and gave it to him, who took it and gave Sonic the key. Sonic motioned for Ogilvie to follow and the two went up to the room.

"You have money in other currencies too?" Ogilvie asked him as they entered the room.

"Of course. I need to be prepared."

"How many currencies do you have?"

"A few." They entered the room and looked around. Ogilvie lay down on the bed and yawned. "All right, you have that one."

Ogilvie yawned. "I'm tired. What time is it?'

"Noon."

"Mind if I take a nap?"

"I guess not. I was thinking about doing the same after flying for so long."

Ogilvie smiled and closed his eyes. Sonic lay on the other bed and fell asleep as well.


	12. Scourge

Chapter 12: Scourge

It was a few hours before they woke up. Sonic stretched and looked at the clock before digging around for his phone. He found it and leaned against the pillow, looking at his text messages. There was one from Tails, a few from Shadow...Sonic sighed. Business as usual with him. He set his phone on the bedside table and got out of bed. Ogilvie yawned and turned over, looking at him.

"You mind if I turn on the television?"

"Go ahead," Sonic said. "I'd like to watch the news after you're done, though."

"If you need to see the news, I can wait."

Sonic nodded and turned on the TV, flipping until he saw the news. Ogilvie lay back as the news came on and Sonic watched it.

"You watch the news often?" He asked Sonic.

"When I'm in the middle of a job."

Ogilvie yawned. After a while, Sonic turned to him. "You wanna watch TV?"

Ogilvie nodded. "If we don't have to leave."

"We're leaving in a few hours, so you can watch TV until then."

"Kay."

Sonic smiled and leaned back against the pillow.

* * *

It didn't take them long to arrive in Apotos. When they got there, Sonic looked at Ogilvie.

"This is Apotos," he said.

"It's a nice city," Ogilvie said, looking around. "I've never been to Greece before."

"If we have any extra time, I'll show you around more of the country."

"I'd like that. So, remind me what we're doing here."

"Scourge is here. Somewhere."

Ogilvie nodded. "I see. So, how long are we..."

He was cut off by an explosion not far ahead. Ogilvie and Sonic looked ahead to see a building fall to the ground.

"As long as we need to be." Sonic grabbed Ogilvie's hand and moved closer to the building. "Let's see if we can find out what caused that."

The two ran towards the building and came to a stop at the rubble.

"I don't see anything," Ogilvie said.

Sonic scanned the area. His eyes widened when he saw Scourge not far away. "Found him."

He ran off, creating a sonic boom as he did so. Ogilvie followed. By the time Ogilvie reached them, both hedgehogs were on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Sonic yelled at Scourge.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Scourge growled. Kicking Sonic off him and putting some distance between them, he pulled out a gun. Setting his finger on the trigger and aiming it at Sonic, he grinned. "Let's just say I have something important that needs to be done and leave it at that."

Sonic pulled out his own gun.

"We both know you aren't going to shoot me."

Sonic pulled the trigger and tasers shot out. Scourge sidestepped them and smirked, then fired his own gun. Sonic easily dodged the bullet and glanced over at Ogilvie. He was fine for now, but Sonic hated to think what might happen to him if he was there too long. Ogilvie's hands burst into flames and he threw a fireball at Scourge.

Scourge avoided the fireballs and looked at Ogilvie in surprise.

"Is this that bitch's kid?"

"My mom is not a..." Ogilvie yelled, throwing another fireball at Scourge.

"Your fireballs aren't going to do much, kid," Scourge laughed.

"How do you know my mother?"

"She used to work together with Sonic. Gave me quite a few problems before somethin' happened and she ran off to Italy."

He fired a bullet at Ogilvie, who tried to move out of the way before it hit him in his leg. The bullet miraculously just grazed him and he yelped in pain, looking down. Ogilvie hissed in pain and grabbed his leg, looking at the wound. Sonic ran to him, looking at the wound as well. Scourge smirked and sped off.

"How is it?" Ogilvie asked Sonic.

"Not as bad as I'm sure it feels."

"I'm sorry. I should have moved."

"Don't blame yourself. There wasn't much you could do."

Ogilvie smiled and started to walk, but hissed in pain as he limped on his wounded leg.

"We need to get that looked at."

"Sorry," Ogilvie said again.

"Once we get to the hotel room, I'll take a look at that," Sonic said. "It shouldn't be too bad though."

Ogilvie nodded. They got into Sonic's car and drive to the hotel.


	13. Practice

Chapter 13: Practice

Once there, Sonic got Ogilvie to the room and started looking at the injury. After a few minutes of examining it, he wrapped the wound in gauze and put a bandage on it.

"You're going to be fine, Ogilvie," Sonic said.

"It doesn't feel like it."

"How much does it hurt?"

"A lot... I don't really know what to compare it to."

"It'll heal in time. Meanwhile, I suggest you rest."

"This won't affect your mission too much, will it?"

Sonic shook his head. "Not at all. I'll try and keep you out of harm's way."

Ogilvie nodded slightly and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked him.

"I'm no good at this."

Sonic sat beside him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not."

"There's plenty of things you can do to help me, I'm sure. You have your powers."

"I don't know the first thing about using them though."

"You could practice them," Sonic said.

"Okay... But where? I don't want to accidentally start a fire."

"How about out back?"

"I don't think anyone around here would appreciate that."

Sonic thought about it. "There's an empty lot not far from here. You could practice there."

"You're sure it won't bother anyone?"

"I hope not. Let's give it a try."

Ogilvie nodded and stood. They left the hotel and went to the lot. When they got there, Ogilvie faced Sonic. "What should I do first?"

"You can fly, right? Try that," Sonic said. Ogilvie nodded. He closed his eyes as his body was covered in flames, and began to hover off the ground. "Impressive." Sonic whistled.

The Italian smiled. "Thanks. Now let's see..."

Ogilvie concentrated and felt himself being lifted higher. He grinned and shot off into the sky, leaving a trail of flames behind him. Sonic watched, impressed. When Ogilvie landed a minute later, Sonic applauded.

"That was awesome," he said.

"It's the only thing I can do well with my fire."

"How well can you use your fireballs?"

"I haven't had much practice yet."

"Perhaps you could practice," Sonic said.

"I'd like to... I just don't want to accidentally set fire to anything."

Sonic looked around the empty lot. "I'm sure you won't."

"I might catch one of those buildings if the fire goes too far though."

"Do you want to try?"

"I do. I'm just worried."

Sonic walked up to him. "There's nothing to be worried about, Ogilvie. I'm right here." Ogilvie hesitated, then closed his eyes. A fireball lit up in his hand. "See? Now try to put it out." Ogilvie concentrated and did so. "Good." Sonic nodded. "Now you just need to practice throwing it."

The Italian looked around, then threw the fireball. He conjured another up in his other hand and threw that one too.

"You must be a natural."

Ogilvie grinned. "You think so?" Sonic nodded, and Ogilvie's grin widened. "Well, my father is Vulcan, the Roman god of fire, so I guess you're right."

"Just don't try too much too soon," Sonic laughed.

The Italian chuckled. "I suppose that's enough for today," he said, reverting back to normal.

"I guess so."

"Can we take a walk around the city?"

"Might as well see the sights while we're here."

Ogilvie smiled as the two started walking.


	14. The Sniper

Chapter 14: The Sniper

As they walked, Sonic heard something.

"Get down!" He yelled to Ogilvie.

Ogilvie did so as Sonic dodged a bullet. The blue hedgehog growled as his eyes flashed golden-yellow, and he looked up at the top of a building.

"There's a sniper over there."

"What?" Ogilvie asked, shocked.

"There's a sniper over there." Sonic grabbed Ogilvie and lifted him into his arms. "Hang on tight."

He ran as fast as he could, easily dodging more bullets. Ogilvie held on, closing his eyes and turning his face away from the wind. The speed Sonic was moving made everyrhing a blur and he was starting to feel sick seeing it go by. They reached the hotel in no time at all. Sonic let Ogilvie down and saw that he was pale.

"You okay?" He asked.

Ogilvie shook his head. "I don't think so. That was... too fast for me."

He put a hand to his mouth, then turned around and vomited.

"Sorry about that. I forgot the effect it can have on other people."

"It...it's...okay," Ogilvie said, wiping his mouth. "I just need to get used to it."

"You sure you want to get used to it? You won't be able to go that fast on your own."

Ogilvie shrugged. "Dunno."

"Well, I'll try not to go so fast with you unless I have to."

"That would be nice."

"For now we need to get inside."

A shot came again. The two ran into the hotel just as the glass to the double doors shattered.

"How'd they catch up so fast?" Sonic asked.

"Hell if I know," Ogilvie said. "What should we do?"

"Going to our room might be a stupid idea... But we should get our things before running off..." Sonic looked at Ogilvie and nodded. "Stick close to me. If we need to run, I'd prefer it if I could just grab you and go."

Ogilvie smiled sheepishly. "It would be nice if I could run as fast as you."

"It would be. But it's not really something you can train yourself to do."

"How can you run faster than the speed of sound, anyway? I saw you create a sonic boom earlier."

"I was born with it."

"That's cool."

Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up. They went up to their room and Sonic started to pack. They had everything shoved into their cases in record time, both running out of the room as soon as everything was packed. When they got out of the hotel, they got into Sonic's car. Sonic started the engine, and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Ogilvie asked.

"Don't know yet."

As Sonic drove, he heard something behind him. He looked in the rear view mirror and frowned. A car was chasing him.

"Knew it wouldn't be that easy," he muttered.

"Why's someone after you?" Ogilvie asked.

"I've pissed off a lot of people."

"Because of Scourge?"

"No. My job."

Ogilvie nodded in understanding. Suddenly he yelled in surprise as bullets hit the back window. He gave Sonic a worried look. "Please tell me this car is bulletproof."

"It won't hold out for long."

Ogilvie frowned. He turned around and saw more cars following, then ducked as the people in them started shooting. Sonic avoided what he could, weaving between other cars on the road as he thought about what to do.

"We need to lose them. This is getting annoying. Come here," Sonic said. Ogilvie looked at Sonic, confused. "Trust me." The teen moved himself to the front seat and buckled himself in. "No need to buckle in. Get over here with me."

Sonic placed his hand on the door's handle as he spoke. Ogilvie moved over to Sonic's side. Sonic pushed a button and the car transformed itself into a plane, then shot into the air.

"Hopefully they can't do that too," Ogilvie said.

Sonic looked around, but saw nothing. He sighed in relief and put an earpiece on.

"Hello, Silver?" He said after a few minutes. "This is Sonic. Do you mind if I come over? I've run into some trouble." There was a pause and Sonic looked at Ogilvie. "Great. Ogilvie's still with me, so be ready for two." He ended the call, and looked at Ogilvie. "Silver's the contact I was telling you about. He lives in Soleanna."

"So we're going to Soleanna then?"

"Yep. Hang on."

Ogilvie nodded, and the plane flew on towards Soleanna.


	15. Silver

Chapter 15: Silver

They got there in a few hours, and landed in front of Silver's house...but it was no house. It was a manor.

"He lives here?" Ogilvie shouted as he stared at the building.

The plane turned back into a car, and the two got out. Sonic looked at Ogilvie. "Yep," he said with a grin. "Come on; let's go see him."

They walked to the front door and Sonic rang the doorbell. In moments, anothsr hedgehog had opened the door and pulled Sonic into a hug.

"Sonic," Silver said. "It's good to see you, mate."

Sonic smiled. "It's good to see you too. This is Ogilvie."

"Hello, Ogilvie," Silver said, holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you." Ogilvie shook his hand with a smile. "Please, come in."

Sonic smiled and the two walked into the house.

"This place is incredible!" Ogilvie shouted.

Silver laughed. "Thank you."

Ogilvie smiled back, wondering about Silver's accent.

"You have an interesting accent," he said.

Silver smiled. "It's an Australian accent. I was born in Australia, and moved to London when I was older. Eventually, I came here."

"That's pretty cool."

Silver looked at Sonic. "So...you said you ran into some trouble." Sonic explained what happened. After he finished, Silver sighed. "Well...you are in trouble, mate. Scourge is a bad guy...and he's sent his goons after you, eh? This is a pickle."

"They might not be his, to be perfectly honest. I don't know who's after me."

"Then we'll find out," Silver said, walking up to Sonic and kissing him. "Won't we?"

"We will."

Ogilvie blinked when he saw the kiss. "Are you two a couple?"

Silver parted with Sonic and looked down. "We...were...but it didn't work out."

"Didn't look like it didn't work out."

Silver looked at Ogilvie. "Fine. I still have feelings for him."

Sonic looked at Silver. "You do?"

"Yes." Silver turned to face Sonic. "Sorry."

"It's fine Silver."

He looked back at Sonic. "Tell me...do you still love me?"

"In a way."

"That's all I needed to know. Anyway, do you two want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm good for now. You want anything Ogilvie?"

"Do you have any coffee?" Ogilvie asked Silver.

"I might," Silver said.

The white hedgehog walked into the kitchen. Ogilvie looked at Sonic. "So, what caused the two of you to break up?"

Sonic sighed. "A difference of career choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not that important any more."

Ogilvie looked at Sonic curiously, then shrugged. Silver came back with a mocha and handed it to Ogilvie.

"Thanks!" Ogilvie took the mocha and started drinking it.

He went into the kitchen and sat down. Silver looked at Sonic, fiddling with his hands.

"Sonic...I've been thinking...would you like to..." He blushed nervously. "Would you like to try again?"

"Um... I..." Sonic bit his lip for a moment. "I'm sorry."

He turned away nervously, blushing in embarrassment. What was he supposed to say? He had been thinking of Silver recently too.

"Oh." Silver frowned. "I knew I shouldn't have asked him," he muttered to himself.

Ogilvie watched the two of them as he continued his drink. The nervous tension in the air was already suffocating. "This is really good. Did you have a lot of practice making these?"

Silver nodded. "Yeah. I mostly make myself tea or coffee during breakfast."

"That can't be a tasty combination."

The white hedgehog chuckled and sat across from Ogilvie. "Where are you from?"

"Italy."

"That explains your accent. Can you speak Italian at all?"

"Of course I can."

"Impressive," Silver said. "How often do you speak in your native language as opposed to English?"

"Um... Not too frequently now?"

Silver smiled. "I was just wondering." Ogilvie nodded and took another drink. "How old are you, Ogilvie?"

"Eighteen."

Silver nodded. "I'm 30."

Ogilvie smiled. "Do you have a job, Silver?"

"I do. Can't really talk about it though."

"Is it the same as Sonic's?"

"Nothing like that. I just handle confidential information."

"He mentioned you being his contact," Ogilvie said, taking another sip of his mocha.

"That's part of my job."

"Sounds interesting."

"It can be."

"Sonic told me that you two broke up because of a difference in career choices. What did he mean by that?" Ogilvie asked, hoping he wasn't prying.

"It's in the past." Silver shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Right. Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize."

"How did the two of you meet?" Ogilvie asked.

"We were at the store. Sonic was convinced I could help him find some toys that I assured him we didn't carry in the store. Nearly an hour of searching later, he finally believed me." Ogilvie chuckled, and Silver smiled nervously. "It was an interesting day. A week later, we were hanging out on my lunch break and quickly became friends after that."

"When did you two become a couple?"

Sonic's voice answered him. "Not for another year."

"When was this, anyway?" Ogilvie asked.

"Four years ago. We were only a couple for two years."

"Oh."

"Enough about that," Sonic said. "What do you want to do?"

"About your situation?" Silver asked.

Sonic nodded, "Yes."

"First we need to figure out who is trying to kill you."

"Can you find out?"

Silver smirked. "Of course I can."

"Great. Thanks a lot, Silv."

Silver walked off, motioning for them to follow. The left the room and went down to the basement. Ogilvie's eyes widened when he saw all sorts of computers and other spy equipment.

"This is incredible," Ogilvie said. "How are you going to find out who's trying to kill Sonic?"

"With this," Silver said, motioning to the computer screen on his wall. He pushed a button and it turned on.

"How's it work?"

"The computer looks up people's information I've imputed, and tracks them. It can also..."

Silver stopped when he heard growling, and looked at Sonic. He was hunched over in pain, and his eyes were a blazing gold. The hedgehog continued growling and started to transform into a wolf. Silver and Ogilvie began to back away.

"Sonic? What's going on?"

Once Sonic had fully transformed, he growled and lunged. Ogilvie was bowled over by the wolf, and felt fangs tear into his chest. He screamed in pain.

"Sonic!"

Silver pulled him from Ogilvie as he shouted. He glared at Sonic, then activated his psychic powers. The blue wolf just growled, showing his fangs. Ogilvie groaned, then fell unconscious. Silver walked over to Ogilvie and checked the damage as his powers held Sonic in place a few feet away. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the wound beginning to heal. Silver looked at Sonic.

"Are you a werewolf?" Sonic nodded. Silver sighed; he hadn't known that. "Are you in control now?"

Sonic nodded again as he started reverting back to normal. When he was back to normal, he sighed. "Didn't know the full moon was out."

"Why did you attack Ogilvie?"

"I wasn't in control at the time."

Silver sighed. "Well, he looks like he'll be fine."

Sonic shook his head. "I bit him. He's now a werewolf like me."

"So he's going to end up attacking people like that too?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Something like that's pretty important."

"Sorry. It happened five year ago," Sonic said.

"You're still one now."

"I know. I can change at will when there isn't a full moon."

"So how did you simply forget to mention it?"

"I was focused on finding out who was after me, and I totally forgot that tonight was going to be a full moon," Sonic said.

Silver walked up to Sonic and slapped him. Sonic was surprised at that, but was even more surprised when Silver began to shout. "Even if you were busy, you should've said something!"

"I didn't know what to say, Silv!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away. "I've been a werewolf for five years. How would you have reacted if you knew that your boyfriend was a supernatural creature? I kept it from you all these years because I...I was afraid. I thought you were going to leave me...or call me a monster if I told you what I was."

"You had that little faith in my feelings? Or was it our relationship in general? Something like that shouldn't be kept from someone you love."

"I'm sorry."

Silver hugged him. "Don't keep anything like this from me again. I may not be your boyfriend now, but I am still your friend." Sonic nodded and looked out the window. The full moon was reappearing again. "Are you going to stay in control this time?" Silver asked. Sonic shrugged. "I don't want you attacking someone again."

"You could freeze me."

"Very well."

Sonic transformed once again, and Silver froze him. As he held Sonic in place with his powers, Silver looked back at Ogilvie. The teenager was still unconscious. Silver sighed, wondering if Ogilvie would transform or not. This was going to be a long night...


	16. Another Incident

Chapter 16: Another Incident

The next day, Sonic had returned to normal. He smiled at Silver and looked at Ogilvie. The teenager was just waking up. He groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" Ogilvie asked, holding his head. "I feel so weird..."

"Sorry for attacking you," Sonic said. He was pretty sure Ogilvie remembered that. "Your body was healing, so that's probably what feels weird."

Ogilvie glared at Sonic. "You bit me," he snarled.

"I didn't mean to. I lost control for a few moments."

"Even so, you still bit me! I'm a werewolf now!" Sonic opened his mouth to say something but before he knew it, Ogilvie's eyes turned amber and he started shouting. "I thought you had better control than that!"

"I..."

"You're nothing but a monster!" Ogilvie shouted, and ran off, swearing in Italian.

"Don't apologies count for anything?" Sonic crossed his arms and glared at where Ogilvie had run off.

Silver walked up to Sonic. "I'm sure he'll calm down eventually. Why'd his eyes turn amber?"

"It's a werewolf thing."

"Are there any symptoms before his first transformation?"

Sonic nodded. "A few. But you won't need to worry about him changing for another month."

"What symptoms will he have?" Silver asked.

"Anger issues. Nothing really to worry about."

"I'll look out for those. Would you like to have some breakfast?"

"Sure."

Silver smiled and led Sonic upstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked inside. "What would you like?"

"I'll get it. If you don't mind."

Silver smiled. He saw Ogilvie sitting on the couch and sat beside him. "You okay?"

"As okay as I can be," Ogilvie said.

Silver nodded. "So...do you have any powers, Ogilvie?"

"I can control fire."

"That's cool. I have psychic powers."

"How long did it take you to train yours?"

"A few years."

"I see."

Ogilvie sighed and turned on the TV. Silver smiled. "You want anything to eat?"

"Not right now."

The white hedgehog nodded and walked into the kitchen. He saw Sonic eating and sat across from him. Sonic smiled when he noticed him sitting across from him.

"How did you become a werewolf?" Silver asked. "Were you bitten?"

Sonic nodded. "Of course."

"How did it happen?"

"It was a mistake. I trusted the wrong person while on a mission, and wound up a werewolf."

"Interesting," Silver said.

"And painful."

"Do you know who it was who turned you?"

"Yeah. It was Scourge."

"Scourge? He's a werewolf?"

"Yep."

"Aren't werewolves immortal?" Silver asked.

Sonic nodded. "There are only a few things that can kill a werewolf."

"Like what?"

"Another werewolf. Silver. I don't know if there's anything else that'll work... Pretty sure a vampire probably could."

"Are vampires real?" Silver asked.

"Werewolves are, so you never know." Silver nodded as Sonic stood up. "How's Ogilvie?"

"I'm not sure. He seems to be okay...sort of."

"Should I go talk to him?"

"If you want."

Sonic stood up and went to the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Ogilvie.

"You okay, Ogilvie?" Sonic asked.

Ogilvie shrugged. "I feel okay."

"Good. I'm sorry about biting you."

"You said you didn't have control, right? I can forgive you."

Sonic smiled. "You won't transform until the next full moon, but you will have symptoms such as anger issues."

"Great. That won't mix well with my fire abilities."

"What do you mean?"

"Anger issues and fire. What am I supposed to do if I get too angry and accidentally use them?"

"You could tell Silver about them."

Ogilvie stared at Sonic. "How the hell is that going to help me? And I already told him about my powers."

"Sorry," Sonic said. "I suppose you can go out back if you get too angry."

Ogilvie blinked a few times before looking away from Sonic. He sighed and stood up, then walked away. Sonic watched him leave, confused. The Italian sat down at the table and began to eat. After he did, he went to the basement and saw Silver on his computer.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Silver jumped and turned around, turning the monitor off. "I'm looking at something."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"That's all right. Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to know what you were up to. Have you found Scourge yet?" Ogilvie asked.

"Not yet. It won't be easy to find him."

"Okay. Hey, I was wondering: what should I do if I get too angry and accidentally use my fire powers?"

"Try to calm down? Or maybe... If using them like that stops you from being angry, just help fix whatever happens."

Ogilvie smiled. "I'll do that. Thanks, Silver."

He walked out of the room. Ogilvie thought over everything that had happened that day and sighed. He couldn't believe that he was a werewolf now. Ogilvie sighed and sat on the couch. Sonic was watching the news, and frowned when he saw a report of an explosion in the city. He turned up the volume and listened.

"Earlier today, an explosion went off in the capital building," the reporter said. "At least 7 people were injured with 6 dead. There is an ongoing investigation into what might have caused this."

Sonic turned off the TV. "Great," he muttered. "As if Scourge wasn't going to make this hard enough."

"Do you think he caused it?" Ogilvie asked Sonic.

"Possibly."

"What should we do?"

"I still need to find Scourge again."

"I think I found something," Silver said as he walked in the room. "I was watching the news report and some people said they saw a green streak coming from the building."

"He could be anywhere by now though," Sonic said.

Silver was about to speak when he heard something. He went to the window and his eyes widened.

"Get down!" He yelled.

Bullets flew through the window, shattering the glass.


	17. Scourge's Confession

Chapter 17: Scourge's Confession

"We seriously aren't safe here either?" Ogilvie asked.

The door burst open and Scourge stood there. He grinned and looked at them. "'Bout time I found you."

"How the hell did you find us?" Silver yelled.

"I have my resources."

"You..."

Silver activated his psychic powers.

"Woah now. Calm down," Scourge said.

"Why are you here?" Sonic snarled as he and Ogilvie stood beside Silver.

"I wanted to talk to you is all."

"About what?"

Scourge sniffed. His eyes turned yellow and he looked at Ogilvie. "You're a werewolf now."

"And?" Ogilvie asked. "What's it to you?"

"Just making an observation."

"What do you want to talk about, Scourge?" Sonic asked.

"That can wait. Right now we should get out of here."

Sonic looked confused, and followed Scourge. Ogilvie and Silver did as well. A few minutes later, the house exploded.

"What the hell did you do to my mansion?" Silver yelled.

Scourge grinned. He had set off a bomb. "Who said I did it?"

"You son of a..."

"Pointing fingers gets you nowhere, and we really need to keep moving."

He walked towards a jet and got in. The others followed his lead. Once everyone was seated and it had taken off, Scourge smiled around at everyone.

"Where are we going?" Ogilvie asked him.

"My place."

"What about my car?" Sonic asked.

"Your car will be fine." Scourge turned his head to look out the window. "It's not like you need it anyway."

A few hours later, they reached Scourge's house. Scourge landed the plane and went inside. The others looked at each other but followed him inside after a few moments.

"What do you want, Scourge?" Sonic asked as they sat down on the couch. "Why'd you bring us here?"

"I need to talk to you. Really talk," Scourge said.

"About what?"

"Everything."

Sonic sighed. "All right. Start talking."

"I didn't kill Blaze."

"What?" Ogilvie yelled. "Then who the hell did?"

"I ain't got a clue. But I had nothing to do with it."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not? If I wanted to kill her, I would have done it years ago."

"She sends me to find Sonic after she dies and then days later your men come to kill him. You've been trying to kill us ever since," Ogilvie said.

"Pure coincidence."

"Coincidence my ass!" Ogilvie's hands covered themselves in flames and his eyes turned amber. "You're connected to my mom's murder, I know it!"

"Ogilvie, calm down," Sonic said. "Don't hurt my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, cousin," Sonic said, looking at Ogilvie and Silver. "Admittedly, we're not very close...not anymore."

"But you're going to listen to him anyway?"

Sonic shrugged, and looked at Scourge.

Scourge smiled. "I can prove my innocence if you want."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sonic asked him.

"You know me better than that. If I had killed her, I wouldn't be trying to convince you I didn't."

Sonic sighed. "Start explaining."

"I had thought about killing her when I first discovered where she lived in Italy. Might as well get that out of the way. But I couldn't very well make her son have to fend for himself now, could I? So I left the two of them alone. When she was killed, I wasn't even in Italy."

"Then where were you?"

"England."

"Really? I was there on a mission, and I didn't see you."

"I was in another part of the country," Scourge said.

"If it wasn't you, then who did kill my mom?" Ogilvie asked.

"I don't know," Scourge said. "But we can find out. I've been following some leads."

"What kind of leads?"

"Leads on Blaze and what she was working on before she died."

"Did you find anything interesting?" Sonic asked.

"Kind of. Why don't you come to my lab and see."

He stood and walked off. The others looked at each other but followed son after. They went into the basement where they saw many things: computers, lab equipment, and gadgets. Scourge walked across the room to a desk and started digging around, muttering under his breath. Ogilvie walked around, looking at everything. He saw a vial of liquid on the table and picked it up, sniffing it. Curiously got the better of him, and he took a swig. Immediately, he felt dizzy and fell unconscious.


	18. The Plan

Chapter 18: The Plan

When Ogilvie woke up, something about him felt different. Sonic and Silver were looking at him with shocked expressions on their faces, and Scourge was frowning.

"Why the hell'd you go and drink that?" Scourge asked.

"I...was curious. What happened?" Sonic handed Ogilvie a mirror, who gasped when he saw his reflection. He was human. "How long am I going to be like this?"

"That serum allows you to change at will," Scourge said. "I've taken it before."

He walked up to Ogilvie, becoming a human as well.

Ogilvie's eyes widened. "Okay, I guess that's pretty neat."

Scourge smiled, and Sonic looked at him. "How long have you been able to do this, Scourge?"

"About a year now. Why?" Scourge asked.

"Just wondering why you would want to be human."

"There are a few places where being human makes it much easier to blend in."

"Makes sense," Sonic said.

Ogilvie looked at himself, then concentrated and turned back into a hedgehog. A few minutes later he was human again. A smile came to his face. "This isn't so hard."

Scourge smiled. "Glad you think so."

"Sorry about drinking it like that by the way," Ogilvie said.

"You should have asked me."

"Yeah I know."

The green haired human turned back into a hedgehog and looked at Sonic. "We should get to work on those leads I was telling you about."

"Good idea."

Scourge went to a desk and pulled out a file. He opened it and handed some papers to his cousin. "These are all the leads I've been following. Some were utterly useless, of course."

Sonic looked through them. "At least they're better than nothing."

Ogilvie took a paper and read it. He looked at Scourge. "What's Hydra?" He asked.

"An organization primarily specializing in gathering proof of the mythological, as well as any items rumored to hold supernatural power, but especially those connected to myth and legend. They claim they intend to use what they find to benefit all inhabitants of this world."

"Sounds interesting."

"I think they're hiding something."

"What should we do?" Silver asked.

"Blaze kept running into them, so I figured looking into them might be a good start. Couldn't find much of anything though."

"Do you think it was Hydra that killed mom?" Ogilvie asked.

Scourge looked at the human. "Possibly."

Ogilvie sighed. "What else do you know about Hydra?"

"Not much besides what a quick online search can tell you. They have a branch for just about anything."

"What other leads do you have, Scourge?" Silver asked.

"It's all in there." Scourge motioned to the file. "Take a look."

Silver looked through the file, muttering as he did. He pulled out a few pages and looked at them. While Silver was looking through the files, Sonic looked at Scourge.

"Why have you been trying to kill me?" He asked his cousin.

"Any one else would actually die."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I know I can't kill you, so you're the one I go after."

"Of course you're able to kill me. You're a werewolf too."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Never mind."

Silver walked over to them. "These leads to Hydra you have are interesting," he told Scourge. "How long have you been following it?"

"A month."

"Do you have any plans on what to do?"

"Not really."

"Maybe we can come up with something."

"I'll probably get farther with you guys then any of my men."

Sonic chuckled nervously. "Just don't try to kill us."

"I don't have a habit of tryin to kill my comrades. Unless they turn on me first."

"Ditto."

Scourge sighed and looked at Silver. "Anyone have any ideas, or do we need to get to thinking?"

"We could start thinking about what to do," Silver said.

"I have an idea," Ogilvie said. Everyone looked at the human. "How about we gather Intel on Hydra and spy on them."

"How exactly do you propose we do that?" Scourge asked. "Hydra isn't exactly an easy organization to get into. Especially not at the level we'd need."

"I don't really know."

"I might be able to..." Scourge walked off, muttering under his breath as he left the room.

"Do what?" Sonic asked.

Silver and Ogilvie both shrugged.

"Guess we'll know when he comes back," Silver said.

A few minutes later Scourge came back in human form. He looked at the others and spoke. "I think I've figured something out. One of us just has to take the place of one of the employees."

"I'll do it," Ogilvie said. "What do I need to do?"

"You sure about that?"

"Might as well be of some help."

"All right. Follow me." Ogilvie smiled and followed Scourge. "How good are you at acting?"

"Um...pretty good. I was in a few plays in high school. Why?"

"You're going to need those skills. Silver can help us find someone you can replace without drawing too much attention to yourself."

Ogilvie smiled. "I assume I'll have to be a human?"

"We'll try to find one that works."

"All right. When do I start?"

"Once we find a guy and work everything out."

Ogilvie nodded. Sonic looked at Scourge. "You sure this'll work?"

"If we pull it off right."

"Good. I don't want Ogilvie to get compromised."

"If he gets compromised, it'll be his own fault."

"How could I get compromised?" Ogilvie asked.

"They could find out who you are," Scourge said. "And you don't want that."

"I'll be careful, then."

"Good to hear."

Ogilvie smiled. "Where's the nearest Hydra building?"

"A few hours from here."

"Cool."

Scourge smiled. "Hopefully, we'll be able to get you into that one."


	19. Hydra

Chapter 19: Hydra

After a while of searching, Scourge had found a person that Ogilvie could replace. Gathering farther information than he had on the person was going well, and Scourge was certain they could get in the building by the end of the month. Most of the work was teaching Ogilvie how to get the job done. The month passed, and Ogilvie was ready.

"You remember everything?" Scourge asked.

"Yeah," Ogilvie said. "I'm ready."

"All right. Let's go."

He walked off as Ogilvie followed. "How long do you think I'll have to be here?"

"A few days at least. Depends how easily you can find what we're looking for."

Ogilvie smiled. Scourge looked at him. "How so you like being human, Ogilvie?"

"I like it. It's kinda fun."

"That's good. I like being human too."

"Okay, I'm going now," Ogilvie said and smiled at the others. "Wish me luck."

He waved and left with Scourge. When they got to Hydra, Scourge looked at Ogilvie. "You ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

Scourge smiled. "Good. I'll call you later."

He walked away. Ogilvie looked at the building and went inside. The inside of the building was what he'd imagined it would be. Spacious, well lit, and expensive. Finding his way around was going to take some time, even with everything Scourge and Silver had taught him. He walked up to his office and sat at his desk. A few minutes later, a man walked in.

Ogilvie looked up at the man. The man nodded and sat across from him. "I see you've arrived," the man said.

"Good morning."

"It is indeed."

Ogilvie smiled. "What am I supposed to be working on?"

The man sat down. "Nothing at the moment. I'd like to get to know you. What did you say your name was again?"

"Seto, sir."

The man nodded. "Your boss wanted you for something. He's in his office."

"Right." Ogilvie stood up and went to his boss's office.

"You wanted me for something, sir?" He asked.

His boss looked up when he came in. "Are you in the middle of anything, Seto?"

"Not really," Ogilvie said. "Why?"

"I need your help with something."

"With what?"

"We've found a new item, and I want you to look over. For the usual things."

"Of course," Ogilvie said. "Where is it?"

"In the lab on B2, as usual."

Ogilvienodded and left, heading to the lab. He wondered what kind of artifact his boss wanted him to look at. When he went into the lab, his eyes widened when he saw the item.

"What's this one supposed to do?" Ogilvie asked.

"We're not really sure," one man said.

Ogilvie reached out and touched the talisman. Instantly, he had a vision of death. Sonic dying, with someone standing over him. Jerking his hand away, Ogilvie looked at his boss.

"I think it shows the future," he said. "Unless it's more complicated than that... Do you want me to look into it?"

"Go ahead," his boss said.

Ogilvie hesitated and touched the talisman again. He saw another vision; this time, it was of himself and Scourge, in wolf forms, attacking the person that had killed Sonic. After the vision ended, he looked at his boss.

"What should we do with this?"

"Place it in the appropriate vault once you've categorized it. As usual."

His boss left, and Ogilvie got to work. It was obviously something that could show the future... Was there a specific place for showing deaths? Ogilvie looked around in the hopes there would be something useful nearby. He saw a notebook on the table and started looking through it for any information. Whoever had this desk before, he assumed it was Seto, had taken plenty of notes on various artifacts before. Ogilvie looked at the notes, interested. He would have to take this back to Sonic and the others.

Since they were technically his, no one should have a problem with that. Looking back at the talisman, Ogilvie found an empty page and wrote what notes he had, soon finishing up and getting up to put the talisman in the proper place. He took a picture of it on his phone and walked back to his boss.

"Sir?" Ogilvie said. "I got it sorted."

"Good," his boss said. "You may take a break for lunch. After that, I would like you to sort more things."

Ogilvie nodded and left.


	20. Lycanthropy

Chapter 20: Lycanthropy

When he got off work that night, he headed back to Scourge's house.

"Guys, I found something!" Ogilvie shouted the moment he was inside.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"This notebook. It can help us figure out some of what Hydra's doing." He handed the notebook to Sonic, who took it and started reading through it. Ogilvie also showed him the picture of the talisman. "This is what he wanted Seto to look at today," Ogilvie explained.

"What is that?" Scourge asked.

"Some kind of talisman. Every time I touched it, it showed me someone's death."

"Really? That's...odd."

"You didn't see any of our deaths, did you?" Sonic asked.

The human hesitated, wondering if he should tell them. "I did."

"Whose?" Silver asked.

"I saw Sonic... Someone killed him."

Sonic's eyes widened in shock. "Someone killed me?" He asked Ogilvie, who nodded. "But I can't die, unless killed by silver, or another werewolf."

"All I know is that you were killed."

Sonic sighed. "Well, this is just great."

"What should we do?" Scourge asked, walking into the room. He was holding something in his hand.

"Try and prevent my death, of course."

"Here's that serum you wanted," Scourge said, throwing it to Sonic.

Ogilvie looked at Sonic. "What's that?"

"Hopefully something that will keep me from attacking people on the full moon." He drank the serum and sighed. "Time to wait until nightfall and see if it works," Sonic said.

"When will I transform?" Ogilvie asked.

"The same time, I think."

"Can I have some too?"

"Sure thing," Scourge said. "We don't know how well it works yet though."

He gave some to Ogilvie. The human looked at him. "Are you going to transform tonight as well, Scourge?"

"I'm fine."

"But you won't be able to control yourself as well," Sonic said.

"I don't become some raging monster, Sonic. I have full control of myself after the transformation."

"You do? How?"

"Because I got used to it over the years and learned some self control."

"How long have you been a werewolf, Scourge?" Ogilvie asked.

"A few years. Longer than Sonic's been one."

"Why did you bite and turn me?" Sonic asked, glaring at his cousin. "I never asked to be a werewolf, nor wanted to be one."

"To make things more even between us."

The blue hedgehog turned away. "I hate you."

Scourge smirked. "Love you too."

Sonic turned and walked away from him. Ogilvie watched Sonic leave and looked at Scourge. "What happened between you two? Sonic told me that you used to be close."

"Don't worry about it."

The human nodded and watched Scourge leave. He went into the other room, where Sonic suddenly started shouting at his cousin.

"Do you think they're going to do this a lot?" Ogilvie asked Silver.

"Most likely," Silver said as he heard Scourge shouting back. "To be honest, I have no idea why they hate each other so much. They're family."

"Something must have happened," Ogilvie said. He frowned and stared at the floor.

The door slammed open and Scourge walked out. His expression was livid.

"That bastard," he muttered to himself as he walked past Ogilvie and Silver. "Always thinks of himself. Never once does he think of me, his own damn cousin."

Ogilvie looked at Silver in confusion.

"What happened?" He asked Scourge.

"None of your fucking concern, brat!" Scourge snapped. He went upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Let's leave both of them alone for now," Silver said.

Ogilvie nodded and sat down. He and Silver didn't see the two until that night.


	21. The Tale Of Scourge

Chapter 21: The Tale Of Scourge

Sonic and Scourge walked into the dining room at dinner, sitting as far from each other as possible. They refused to look at each other. Silver looked between the two and sighed.

"All right, someone tell me just what the hell is going on between you two. Why do you hate each other so much?"

Sonic looked at him hesitantly. Then he sighed and told Silver. "I have no idea what his problem is. Something happened, we grew farther apart, and him turning me into a werewolf was what finally broke what little we still had."

Silver looked at Scourge. "Explain."

"Explain what?" Scourge asked.

"What happened between you two," Ogilvie said.

"Exactly what Sonic said. We drifted apart."

"But what happened to cause that? Other than you turning him into a werewolf."

"We grew older."

"That doesn't really tell us much," Silver said. "Why don't you start from the beginning."

"We got along fine when we were children." Scourge looked at the food on his plate. "As we grew older, things started happening that... Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"Because we're concerned and want to understand why you two hate each other," Silver said.

Scourge sighed and continued. "Do you know how it feels to have your own parents ignore you in favor of some other kid? To wish that you could be more like them instead of just accepting you for who you are? Putting you down all the time and- I hate him. If he wasn't so damn perfect..."

"Perfect?" Sonic asked. He laughed. "You think I'm perfect? Speak for yourself, Scourge. You're far from perfect. You're nothing but a damn brat who can't do anything right. That's why your parents favored me over an imperfect imbecile like you."

Scourge glared at Sonic, shoving his chair back and getting to his feet before leaving the room.

"Fuck you, Sonic," Scourge said from the other room.

Silver glared at Sonic. "Was that necessary? What's your problem with him?"

"My problem with him is that he's a failure," Sonic told Silver. "He can't do anything right and always screws up. He even betrayed me when we were on a mission together."

"Elaborate on that."

Sonic sighed. "When we were in school together, he would be a constant embarrassment. Always getting into fights, getting poor grades, getting detention. As time went on, he would get into trouble with the law and often wind up in jail. He got into smoking too. I had the unfortunate experience of going on a mission with him to find enemy intel, but he betrayed me to them and bit me as a werewolf."

"And you never thought there might be a reason he acted the way he did?" Silver was a little hesitant to ask, but couldn't help himself.

"He was jealous of me."

"I'm pretty sure there's more to it than that."

Sonic shrugged. "So what if there was? I don't care about him."

Silver and Ogilvie's eyes widened. How could Sonic say such a thing about his own cousin?

"Did you care about him at the time?" Silver asked. "Because it doesn't sound like you tried to help him at all."

"When I was a kid, yes. But as a teen and adult, no."

Silver slapped him. How could Sonic be so selfish? "Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't care. He chose his path, I chose mine."

"If that's how you feel, then why do you say things like that to him? You should've tried harder to help him follow a different path if you're just going to put him down all the time."

"He deserves it," Sonic said. Before Silver could say any more, he stood and walked out of the room.

Ogilvie looked at Silver, shocked. He was beginning to have second thoughts about Sonic. How could the blue hedgehog be so cruel?

"Did you know Sonic was like that?" Ogilvie asked.

Silver shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"I don't get it. He seems like such a nice guy."

"I guess we didn't know Sonic that well after all."

Ogilvie nodded. He had been looking up to Sonic and saw him as a friend, but now..."Maybe it's just Scourge?"

Silver shrugged. "Possibly. You know, he might be angry because it's the full moon tonight."

"Oh yeah. Maybe that is the problem."

"When does the full moon appear tonight? I don't want you, Scourge and Sonic suddenly transforming unprepared."

"A few hours from now."

"Good," Silver said. "Where will you three go?"

"I'm not sure yet."

A few hours later, the three werewolves were in the backyard, ready to transform. The full moon came out, and Ogilvie, Sonic and Scourge began to change. The two hedgehogs had a unique transformation because they were changing from anthros to a feral wolf, but Ogilvie had a different transformation experience since he was in his human form changing to a wolf.

"Are you in control?" Silver asked. Scourge nodded, and the white hedgehog looked at Sonic and Ogilvie. "What about you two? Is the serum working?"

"I think it is," Sonic said.

Silver blinked. "You can talk in wolf form?"

"I'm a werewolf, not a wolf."

"But werewolves are just people who transform into wolves. Four legs and all. That's what I've read in folklore, anyway."

"Folklore doesn't have all the facts."

"Huh," Silver said. "Interesting. You three look like large, anthropomorphic wolves."

The three wolves grinned, showing their sharp fangs. Sonic dropped to all fours as he started scratching himself with his right hind leg. He stood back up after the itch had stopped.

"What are you three going to do now?" Silver asked Scourge.

"I'm going to get some sleep," Scourge said.

He yawned and curled up by the couch.

"I guess I could try that too," Sonic said.

He lay down where he was, curling up like a wolf. Ogilvie looked at the two sleeping wolves and glanced at his new body. "I think I'm going to try this out," he said.

The blue wolf walked in the backyard. Silver followed him. "Can I watch?"

"If you want."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet."

He saw a tree and got down on a fours. Running towards it, he slashed it with his claws. His claws left four long clawmarks in the trunk. Ogilvie smirked and stood up.

"That was impressive, Ogilvie," Silver said, smiling. He walked over, running his fingers over the marks. "Pretty deep, too."

The werewolf grinned. A few minutes later his stomach growled.

"Guess I should get something to eat," Ogilvie said.

He walked back inside, the thick wolf tail swishing behind him. Silver followed him with a yawn.

"You trust yourself well enough for me to get some sleep?" he asked. Ogilvie seemed to be in control of himself. He'd have to make more of that serum later.

"I hope so," Ogilvie said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Silver chuckled. "Good night."

He went upstairs and into the guest room. Ogilvie smiled and began to eat.


	22. Compromised

Chapter 22: Compromised  


The next morning, the three werewolves were back to normal.

"How was your night?" Sonic asked Ogilvie.

"It was fun," Ogilvie said. "I think I enjoy being a werewolf."

"Good for you. Hold onto that," Sonic said.

The human smiled at him.

"Are you going to change back to your hedgehog form at all?" Scourge asked Ogilvie. "We don't mind if you stay human; you seem to like it, given that you've been one for two months."

"I kind forgot I was in that form." Ogilvie laughed a little. "I've really gotten used to it."

"I take it you like being human?"

"It's not bad."

Scourge smiled and changed into a human as well. "That's good to hear," he told Ogilvie. "I think I'll stay like this for a while myself."

"You will?"

Scourge nodded, and Ogilvie smiled. He yawned and sat down on the couch next to Silver.

"What else should I look for at work?" Ogilvie asked.

"Whatever you can," Scourge said.

"That isn't very helpful."

"I suppose you could look for other artifacts, and read that diary you found."

"All right, I'll do that."

Scourge smiled, and Ogilvie yawned.

"Do you have to work today, Ogilvie?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Ogilvie said. "I start in a few hours."

"Have you ever had a job before Hydra?" Silver asked him.

Ogilvie shook his head. "The job at Hydra's the first I've ever had."

"Do you like it?"

"I guess it's okay. I'm more focused on helping you guys while I'm there."

Silver smiled. "That's good."

"Is there anything you want to do before you work?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing that I can think of."

"All right. I'm going for a walk."

Sonic left the house. Ogilvie stretched with a sigh. He yawned and looked at Silver. "What do you usually do during the day?"

"Mostly classified stuff," Silver said.

"Can't tell me, then?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Ogilvie said.

Silver smiled. "So, how do you like being a werewolf?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it's not so bad after the transformation's done, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know how I feel about it."

"Maybe you can talk to Sonic and Scourge about it."

"They can't help me with this."

"I'm afraid I don't know much about werewolves," Silver said.

"It's something I have to figure out myself," Ogilvie said.

Silver smiled as Ogilvie walked upstairs. He sighed and went into the other room with Scourge.

"Is Ogilvie going to be okay as a werewolf?" Silver asked.

"I hope so," Scourge said. "He might need some time to adjust."

"How much time? He adjusted fairly quickly to that human form."

"Probably around the same. I'm just wondering how he'll react to being immortal now. Since werewolves are immortal, he won't age any more."

"That must suck."

"Sonic and I have gotten used to it. Being immortal is both a blessing and a curse," Scourge said.

"I can only imagine," Silver said. Scourge smiled. A few minutes later, the front door opened and Sonic ran in. The sound of gunfire followed. "What's happening?" Silver asked as he got to his feet.

"I...ran into some trouble," Sonic said. "Hydra agents are looking for me."

"What kind of trouble did you run into?"

"Let's just say they found out about me being a werewolf."

"What did you do?" Silver asked.

"I ran." He hissed in pain as some bullets were lodged in his back. "They have silver bullets. Some hit me."

He walked over to Silver and sat down. Ogilvie looked out the window.

"We should get going," Ogilvie said.

"Follow me," Scourge said. He walked into the basement as the others followed. Scourge pressed a button on the wall and a secret door opened. "Through here." They followed Scourge into a large hanger and saw many vehicles, including Sonic's car, and a jet plane.

"Into the plane," Scourge said. They hurried into the airplane. Scourge took the controls and sat at the pilot seat. "One of you help out Sonic while I get us out of here."

Silver sat down beside Sonic and examined the wounds on his back. "I should be able to get these out."

"Thanks, Silv," Sonic said. He grimaced. "They're burning like hell."

"It's going to hurt like hell soon."

"What? What do you..." Silver yanked out a bullet, earning a scream from Sonic. He glared at Silver. "What the hell, man?"

"I need to get the bullets out somehow."

"Fine. Just get it done."

Silver nodded and got back to work. After much screaming and pain, Sonic finally sighed in relief. The bullets were out, and the wounds had started to heal.

"You'll be fine now," Silver said. "Just don't move."

"Thanks, Silv," Sonic said. "I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

"Where are we going, Scourge?" Ogilvie asked as the plane flew through the air.

"Not sure yet."

The human nodded and looked at Sonic. "You okay, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded. "I will be."

Ogilvie smiled. "Good."

"This is going to make things more difficult for us," Sonic said.

"How so?" Silver asked him.

"If Hydra's after us, it'll be difficult to find whatever they're hiding."

"You should probably call Shadow, then. See what he has to say."

Sonic nodded, and dialed Shadow's number.


	23. Shadow

Chapter 23: Shadow

The phone rang a few times before Shadow picked up.

"What do you want?"

"We ran into some trouble," Sonic said. "A group named Hydra is after us."

Shadow sighed in irritation. This wasn't a good time. He looked at the pink dress he was wearing. "Isn't Hydra that group finding proof that mythology isn't as mythological as people think?"

"Yeah. Ogilvie went to work undercover for them. We think they have something to do with his mom's death."

"Have you found anything to prove that yet?" Shadow grimaced and looked back at Amy for a brief moment before getting his head turned back. Did she have to tug so hard?

"Not yet. Although we did find a diary that said some interesting things. I can fax the pages to you."

Shadow was about to say something when Rouge smooched his lips together, putting lipstick on. Giving her the best glare he could muster didn't get her to move away, so he settled for growling. He was obviously on the phone; the lipstick could wait.

"Shadow?"

"What? I'm busy at the moment."

"I'll just fax the pages to you."

"Alright. I'll call you back when I read through them," Shadow said. "I have to go now; talk to you later." He hung up. Rouge grinned and took a picture of him, then sent the photo to Sonic. Shadow glared at her. "Who did you send that to?"

"No one," Rouge said, grinning.

A few minutes later, Shadow got a text. He looked at it and saw that it was from Sonic. 'So...you're 'busy', eh?' Along with the picture Rouge sent and an emoji of a laughing face.

'Fuck you.' Shadow sent his response with a low growl. The fact that Shadow was his boss had never stopped Sonic from acting like this when they weren't focusing on work-related subjects.

'You can fuck me all you want, Shads,' came Sonic's response. 'I just sent the pages. You'll get them in a moment.'

"Why did you send that picture to Sonic?" Shadow didn't bother looking at Rouge as he spoke, keeping his gaze on the message he was typing.

"I thought it would be funny," Rouge said.

Shadow frowned.

"Seriously?" Shadow hit send and put the phone face-down into his lap. "You enjoy embarrassing me, don't you?"

"You're damn right I do."

Shadow sighed and looked away from her. The fax machine beeped and Shadow walked over to it, taking out the pages and looking through them. "This is looking worse than we could've thought... Rouge. Take a look at these."

Rouge walked over. "What is it?"

"Entries from some kind of journal. Sonic just sent them over."

"What do they say?"

Shadow handed a page to her. "Read them yourself."

Rouge looked through the pages, her eyes widening. "So Hydra's gathering mythical artifacts for something? That doesn't sound good."

Shadow sighed, then picked up his cell phone and called Sonic. After a few rings, Sonic answered.

"Sonic, you and the others come to Station Square immediately. I need to talk to you," Shadow said before Sonic could speak.

"All righty."

Shadow hung up and sat down. He looked at the pages and sighed. A few hours later, Shadow heard a plane land outside. It wasn't long before the door was opening and Sonic walked in with three others. "Hello, Sonic," Shadow said. He looked at the other people. "Who are you three?"

"This is Silver, Ogilvie, and Scourge." Sonic motioned to each of them as he said their name.

Shadow blinked, then glanced at Sonic. "Scourge? I thought he wanted to kill you." He looked at Ogilvie. "And why are you human?"

"I had to look like one to sneak into Hydra and poke around," Ogilvie said.

"Why is Scourge human?"

"So Ogilvie wasn't the only one like that," Scourge said.

"Cool," Shadow said. "Well, come in. I have something I want to talk to you about." Sonic and the others sat down on the couch across from Shadow. The black hedgehog sat down in the chair and took out the papers that Sonic had sent him. "Where exactly did you find these?"

"At Hydra, during my shift," Ogilvie said. "I've been working there undercover. My boss wanted me to look at some sort of artifact. I touched it, and it showed me the future. The diary was next to it."

"Where at Hydra?"

"In the laboratory. When I touched the artifact, I saw a vision of Sonic's death."

Shadow looked at Sonic. Knowing Sonic was an immortal, he couldn't die unless under certain circumstances. "That's... strange. Where exactly was this laboratory?"

"In the lowest level of the Hydra building."

"Underground?"

Ogilvie nodded. "Yes."

"Did you see where they're storing all these artifacts?"

"No, I didn't."

"Damn. So...I assume they're after you because you're a werewolf?" Shadow asked Sonic

Sonic shrugged. "Most likely."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

Shadow sighed and stood up. He began to pace, thinking about what he had been told. "Hydra is clearly up to something, and I'm willing to bet that it isn't good. The question is; what is it they're planning?"

"We're not sure," Silver said. "Do you want us to find out?"

"With them after Sonic, that might be too risky."

"Ogilvie and Scourge are immortal werewolves too."

"Yes, I know. But Hydra doesn't know that," Shadow told Silver.

"What do you suggest we do, Shads?" Sonic asked.

"Lay low for a while. We need to come up with a plan, and you need to stay away from Hydra."

"Do you want us to stay here, or at my house?"

"Stay here with me."

"Sonic, I have a suggestion," Scourge said. "Why not take my serum that will let you become human at will? That way, Hydra won't know it's you."

Sonic thought about it. It seemed like a good idea, and he looked at Shadow for advice.

"Do you think that would work?" He asked. "Or would Hydra see through my disguise?"

"With everything they've already collected, they might have a way of seeing through it." Shadow shook his head. "I'd feel better if you just stayed here for the time being."

"All right. Thanks, Shads."

Shadow smiled at him before looking at the others. "You're all welcome to stay as well."

"Thank you," Ogilvie said.

"Make yourselves at home. There's plenty of room here."

Sonic stood up and went into the kitchen. "Got anything to eat?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"What? I'm hungry."

"Why would you think I don't have anything to eat?" Shadow walked into the kit hen as well.

"Because I know you go out a lot," Sonic said.

"Because I like to go out, Sonic. It isn't because I don't have food in the house."

"Sure...anyway, do you have any chili dogs?"

"I have hot dogs, buns, and chilli. Feel free to make some."

Sonic smiled and opened the fridge, getting out the required ingredients.


	24. Back Together

Chapter 24: Back Together

Twenty minutes later Sonic was sitting at the table with a large plate full of Chili Dogs.

"Anyone want some?" He asked.

"No thanks."

Sonic grinned. "Great. More for me." He started eating. "If anyone else is hungry, help yourself."

Scourge walked up and took one. "Might as well."

"You still like them?"

"They're okay. Haven't had one in a while." He looked at his cousin. "I don't eat them all the time like you do."

Sonic grinned as Scourge sat down. "So..how do you like being human?" Sonic asked.

"It's okay, I guess. I have to get used to it again every time though."

"Is there any chance the human form could become permanent?"

"The person who used the serum can choose how long they remain like that. So, it can be permanent in a way."

"Huh. Well, Ogilvie seems to like it a lot."

"He might stay like that. Though, he may want to find his own human form rather than mimicking that human the entire time."

"How could he do that? I thought he was already in his own human form."

"No. He's been using the appearance of the human he took the place of to get into Hydra."

"That's interesting. How could he find his own human form?"

"Decide what he wants to look like and focus on it."

As they were talking, Ogilvie walked into the kitchen.

"Say, Ogilvie," Scourge said. "You ever think about making your own human form?"

"Um...I'm not sure," Ogilvie responded. "Possibly. Why do you ask?"

"You should really get your own appearance."

"All right. How do I do that?"

"Same way you take that one. You decide what you want to look like and focus on that."

Ogilvie closed his eyes and concentrated, then felt his appearance change. "What do you think?"

They looked at Ogilvie. He had brown hair with bangs on his forehead, hazel colored eyes, and purple stripes in his hair.

"You look nice," Sonic commented.

"Really?"

"Look in the mirror and see for yourself."

The human did so. "It's just how I wanted." He put the mirror down and smiled. "I think I'll stay like this."

"At least Hydra won't recognize you if they figured out something happened to the real Seto."

Ogilvie sat down. "What are you eating?"

"Chili Dogs."

"Those disgusting things? I don't like them."

Shadow chuckled. "I'm going to go work on a few things," he said.

He stood up and went into the office. Silver followed him. "What are you working on?" He asked Shadow, who was sitting at his computer.

"I'm putting together a few papers."

Silver nodded and sat down across from Shadow. "So, how do you know Sonic's a werewolf?"

"He told me."

"I just found out a few months ago. He never told me before, not even when we were dating."

"As his boss, it's something I needed to know."

"I see. Sorry if I sound resentful."

"I understand."

Silver smiled. "How long have you known Sonic?"

"A long time. At least ten years."

"I've known Sonic for at least four. How did you two meet?"

"I was out on a mission and he almost screwed it up."

"How so?" Silver asked.

"Getting in the way. He didn't mean to, but it was still annoying."

"Was he a spy back then?"

Shadow shook his head. "No. Just someone trying to do the right thing whenever he could."

Silver grinned. "That sounds like Sonic."

"He's always been like that."

"Indeed he has."

"So," Shadow said. "You're Sonic's boyfriend? You mentioned you were dating."

"Not anymore," Silver said.

"How come?"

"We stopped dating a few years ago and never got back together again."

"Would you like to?" Shadow asked.

Silver looked away and nodded. He still loved Sonic, but wasn't sure whether the blue hedgehog still had feelings for him or not. "I would."

"Why haven't you asked him?"

"I don't know how he feels about me now."

Shadow was silent for a moment. Then he stood up and walked over to Silver, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I may not know much about love but I do know enough to see that you two care for each other. Go to him; tell him how you feel."

Silver looked at Shadow, then smiled and walked out of the room, looking for Sonic.

"Sonic, I need to talk to you," Silver called.

"What is it?" Sonic asked as he walked into the room.

"I was wondering if we could try dating again. I still have feelings for you, and would like to give it a try."

Sonic blinked, then smiled and kissed Silver. "I'd love to. I still have feelings for you too."

Silver smiled back at him. "Would you like to go out tonight?" He asked Sonic.

"Can't, remember?"

"Ah, that's right."

"We could do something here."

"You have anything in mind?" Silver asked.

"Not really."

"How about we watch a movie?"

"Better than anything else we could do." Sonic smiled. "Which one?"

Silver shrugged. "Hey Shadow," he called. "What movies do you have?"

"I'll show you to them," Shadow said. He walked into the room and opened a cupboard that was filled with movies. "Pick whatever one you want."

Sonic and Silver looked through the films and eventually picked out a scary one.

"Want some popcorn while we watch this?" Sonic asked.

"Sure," Silver said.

Sonic smiled and stood up, walking into the kitchen. "What do you like on your popcorn?"

"Butter."

"Regular then. All righty." He grabbed a bag of popcorn from the cupboard and put it in the microwave. Sonic came out a few minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn and sat down, setting in on the table. "Popcorn's ready," he said. "Now we just need drinks and we can get this started."

"Hey Shadow," Silver said as Shadow walked into the room. "What do you have to drink?"

"You have access to my kitchen. Look for something."

Silver walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Silv," Sonic called. "Can you get me a soda if you see one?"

"Why wouldn't there be soda?"

"Shadow doesn't really drink much soda."

"Oh."

A few minutes later, Silver came out with some drinks. He gave Sonic a Diet Coke, and had orange juice for himself.

"All right." Sonic picked up the remote and turned on Shadow's television. "Let's get to it."

As the movie played, Silver inched closer to Sonic, a bit frightened. He hadn't expected it to be this bloody, or scary. Sonic placed an arm around Silver when the white hedgehog bumped into him.

"You okay, Silv?" He asked.

"I didn't realize it would be like this."

"We can turn it off if you're uncomfortable."

"No, I want to finish it."

"Okay," Sonic said.

Silver smiled and cuddled into Sonic's chest. By the time the credits were rolling, Silver had managed to fall asleep on Sonic. Sonic smiled and turned off the TV. He kissed Silver on the cheek and fell asleep as well.


	25. Ciphers

Chapter 25: Ciphers  


Sonic woke up first the next morning, amused to find that a blanket had been thrown over them. He stretched as carefully as he could before looking around for the clock. It was early as usual, and he frowned. Without being able to go outside, what was he supposed to do until everyone else woke? He saw that Silver was still sleeping on him, and smiled. Sonic sighed, putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. It was boring, but at least he wasn't alone.

The blue hedgehog yawned, rubbing his eyes. He was still a little tired. Sonic looked at Silver and smiled, putting a hand on his back. Maybe he could fall back asleep for a while. A few minutes later, he did just that.

The next time Sonic awoke was due to Silver stretching and falling off him. He landed with a thud on the floor and groaned, rubbing his cheek.

"You okay, Silv?" Sonic asked, getting off the couch to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sonic smiled and kissed him, then went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Silver followed him and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. He pulled out some yogurt and sat down as Sonic got some cereal.

"Are Shadow, Ogilvie and Scourge still asleep?" He asked Sonic.

"I think Scourge and Ogilvie are. Shadow likes to get up at ridiculous times in the morning though."

A few minutes later, Ogilvie walked into the kitchen. The human yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Morning guys," he said.

"Hey," Silver said. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well."

"Silver and I were just about to have breakfast," Sonic said.

"I'll look around for something too."

The human opened the fridge, eventually taking out some yogurt. He sat down at the table and looked at Sonic. "Are we going to be safe from Hydra here?"

"I think so," Sonic said.

"That's a relief."

Sonic smiled. "How long do you think we'll have to stay here?"

"Who knows."

"I don't like staying in one place for too long."

"It's better than possibly getting killed."

Sonic shrugged. "I guess."

A few minutes later, Scourge came into the room. He yawned. "Morning guys."

"Hey Scourge," Ogilvie said. "How did you sleep?"

"Well enough."

Scourge walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, looking for something to eat.

"I see you're still a human," Sonic said as Scourge sat down after getting some yogurt.

"Yeah. Figured I'd stay like this for a while."

"What should we do today?"

"Not much to do besides hang around," Scourge said.

"You think we could go out to eat for lunch or dinner later?" Ogilvie asked.

"I can't," Sonic said. "But I don't see why you guys can't."

Ogilvie smiled and stood up. He walked into the family room and turned on the TV. Shadow joined them a while later, walking into the kitchen and grabbing something to eat.

"Hey Shads," Sonic said. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine."

"Anything you want to do today? Silver and Ogilvie were thinking about going out to eat later."

"I've got a few things I need to do," Shadow said.

"Work related stuff?" Sonic asked.

"Of course."

"Need any help?"

"No thanks. I can handle it."

"Okay," Sonic said. He smiled, and Shadow looked at him.

"I'll let you know if I do need you."

The blue hedgehog's smile grew, and he walked out of the room.

"When were you going to go out to eat?" Shadow asked Silver and Ogilvie.

"Around dinner," Silver said.

"Sounds good. Have fun."

Silver nodded. The day went by, and Shadow continued to study the pages of the journal Ogilvie found.

"Sonic, get in here!" Shadow yelled.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, running into the room.

"I'd like your assistance taking notes on these journal pages," Shadow explained.

"Sure. What do they say?"

He got out and pen and paper from the desk. "These are a few of the ones I haven't gotten to yet."

Shadow moved some of the papers in front of Sonic. Sonic read them, his expression growing worried. "These are the type of artifacts they're collecting?"

"Yes," Shadow said. "Mostly supernatural."

"I guess it makes sense but... Do you think they're going to use them?"

"I suspect that they will."

"Great," Sonic sighed. "Do on top of everything else, now we have to worry about this."

"They're obviously plotting something," Shadow said. "We need to figure out what."

"How? I don't think Ogilvie should go back to work. They might've seen him when they attacked us."

"I don't know, Sonic," Shadow said, annoyed.

"Maybe there's a clue hidden in here." Sonic looked back at the pages. "Not like the guy had any reason to hide things in his personal journal."

"Wait," Shadow said. "Turn that page again." Sonic did so, and the black hedgehog looked at it. "There's writing on the side of the page." Sonic turned the paper so they could get a better look at the writing. "It's some sort of code. Looks like a cipher."

"Should I hand it over to Silver, or do you want to try and crack it yourself?"

"You can give it to Silver," Shadow said.

"All right." Sonic stood and picked up the paper. He walked out of the room. "Hey Silver," he called. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"A cipher."

He showed it to Silver.

"I'll see what I can do." The white hedgehog sat down and started to examine the code. Sonic smiled and sat down beside him. "I might need some equipment for this," Silver said.

"What kind of equipment?" Sonic asked.

"Never mind; I'll go ask Shadow if he has it."

He stood and walked into Shadow's room. The cipher was an interesting one, he had to admit. A few hours later, he had cracked it. Silver smiled and walked back into Shadow's room.

"What did you find?" Shadow asked.

"I broke the cipher," Silver said. "It tells of a warning about one of the artifacts."

"Which one? And why'd he hide it like that?"

Silver looked at the page. "It's one that he made himself but found it too dangerous. It's called the Sword of Acorns."

"What does it do?"

"Mind control, opening tears between dimensions, healing, and amplifying and siphoning arcane energies."

"Sounds like something we should keep from Hydra."

"We don't even know where it is," Silver said.

"The notes didn't say?"

"No, they didn't."

"Damn."

Silver looked at him. "What should we do, Shadow?"

"I don't know yet."

"All right. I'll show the others."

He walked downstairs.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass," Shadow said.


	26. Ogilvie's Crush

Chapter 26: Ogilvie's Crush  


When Silver got downstairs, he immediately looked around for Ogilvie, Scourge and Sonic.

"Sonic, I cracked the code."

"Great," Sonic said. "What was it?"

"The guy Ogilvie replaced made something he called the Sword of Acorns. It has powers of mind control, opening tears between dimensions, healing, and amplifying and siphoning arcane energies. According to his notes."

"That's creepy."

Silver nodded. "Kinda."

"What should we do about it?"

"Shadow's thinking about that."

"Does the journal say how he made it?" Ogilvie asked.

"No. I didn't see anything, anyway."

"If Hydra gets their hands on it, it won't be good."

"He probably hid it somewhere once he realized what it was capable of."

"We'll have to find it, then," Sonic said.

"That's harder than it sounds."

"There might be some clues in the journal," Scourge said.

"We'll look," Sonic said.

Silver nodded and set down the journal.

"You wanna go out to eat now?" Ogilvie asked Silver.

"Yes please. I'm starving."

"You want to come as well, Scourge?"

"Might as well," Scourge said. "Let's go."

The three of them left. They eventually came to a restaurant and sat down to order. The two humans sat next to each other, and Silver sat across from them. A waiter walked up to them minutes later.

"Welcome. Would you three like anything to drink?"

"A soda," Ogilvie said. "Pepsi."

"I'd like one of your alcohols," Scourge said. "Anything you'd suggest?"

"Would you like a Bud Light?"

"No, I think I'll just have a Budweiser."

The waiter took their orders and left. Ogilvie looked at Silver. "Have you ever been here before?"

Silver nodded. "Once or twice."

"With Sonic?"

"Not with Sonic."

The waiter came back with their drinks. "Have you decided what to eat?"

"Not yet," Silver said. "We need a few more minutes."

"All right." The waiter gave them a smile and left again.

The three looked through the menu.

"You guys have an idea what you want?" Scourge asked.

"I'm thinking about getting Fettuccine Alfredo," Ogilvie said. "You?"

"Seafood Special. I'm in the mood for something different."

"What about you, Silver?"

Silver shrugged. "I can't decide."

"How about the chicken parmesan?" Scourge asked, looking at the menu. "That looks good."

"I don't know if I'd like it though."

Silver fell silent, still deciding. Minutes later, the waiter came up to them. "Have you decided?"

"I think so. You ready Silver?"

"Yeah," Silver said. "I'll have the fish sandwich."

"I'll have your Seafood Special," Scourge said.

"And I'll get the Fettuccine Alfredo," Ogilvie told him.

"Got it. So that's a fish sandwich, seafood special, and fettuccine alfredo. Anything else?"

"Nothing else, no."

"All right. I'll bring your orders over when they're ready."

He walked away. Ogilvie smiled and looked at Scourge. "So, how long were you planning on staying human?"

"As long as I feel like being a human."

Ogilvie smiled. "Good. I enjoy your company."

"And I enjoy yours."

The blue haired human blushed and looked away. Twenty minutes later, the waiter returned with their food. "Here you go," he said, setting the food in front of them.

"Thanks," Silver said. He looked at the others as the waiter walked off. They were already eating, so he dug in as well.

When they were finished, they paid the bill and returned to Shadow's house.

"How was your dinner?" Shadow asked as they walked in.

"Better than I thought," Scourge said.

"That's good."

"Did ya get anywhere with that journal?" Scourge asked.

"Not yet," Shadow said.

"We did read about a few more of the artifacts they've got," Sonic said.

"What are those?" Ogilvie asked.

"The journal mostly mentions talismans. I guess that's what the owner's job was."

"What kind of talismans?"

"A variety of them. All with some kind of magical power."

Ogilvie nodded. "I see."

Silver spoke up. "What else does it say?"

"We still getting through all the pages."

"All right."

Sonic smiled, then yawned. He sat down and turned on the TV. "Let's see if I can find anything interesting," he muttered.

Ogilvie sat down beside him. "You watch TV often?"

"You know me; it's just when I'm tired or bored."

Sonic soon came to a channel that he found interesting and turned up the volume.

"Do you know when the next full moon is?" Ogilvie asked Sonic.

"Not for a while."

"Can we change at will?"

Sonic nodded. "With enough practice." Sonic looked at him. "It's pretty difficult to master."

"How so?"

"You're forcing a transformation usually brought on by the full moon."

"Can you change at will at all?" Ogilvie asked.

"I can."

"So... Can you teach me how to do it?"

"Sure," Sonic said. "Might take a while, but it'll be worth it."

"Awesome." Ogilvie smiled and nodded. "Then I'll have something else I can use."

"Do you like being a werewolf, Ogilvie?"

"I guess."

"You guess?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think that hard about it."

The blue hedgehog smiled. "When did you want to start learning?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll start teaching you then."

Ogilvie smiled and nodded before turning his attention to the television. As they watched, Ogilvie looked at Sonic. "Hey...have you had any...crushes...before?"

"Been in love a few times, yeah." Sonic glanced over at Ogilvie. "Why do you ask?"

"I...have a crush on Scourge, and I'm not sure if I should tell him or not."

"Scourge? I'm sure he'd love to hear it."

"How should I tell him?" Ogilvie asked.

"I'd go up to him and say it." Sonic looked at Ogilvie. "But you should say it however you're most comfortable doing it."

Ogilvie nodded, and went to find Scourge. When he found him he got Scourge's attention. "Hi Scourge. I wanted to tell you something."

Scourge looked at him. "I'm listening."

Ogilvie looked a little nervous. "I...er...have a crush on you."


	27. Rouge

Chapter 27: Rouge

"On me?" Scourge turned to look at him with a grin. "Are you sure that's what it is?"

"Yes..."

"It's not something simpler?" Scourge leaned in close to Ogilvie. "Something more physical, without all the messy emotions?"

"What are you implying?" Ogilvie asked, confused. "I do have feelings for you, Scourge."

Scourge sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. If you're that sure, then thanks. Not often that I'm told someone loves me."

Ogilvie smiled. "What about you?"

"Well, I do like you." Scourge tilted his head to the side, studying Ogilvie's expression. A few seconds later Scourge walked up and kissed him. When they parted, both humans were smiling.

"You like me too?" Ogilvie asked.

"Pretty sure I do."

"That's great."

"Guys, we found- Am I interrupting something?" Silver was in the doorway.

"Oh, um..."

Ogilvie and Scourge both looked away, embarrassed. Silver smiled. "We found a few things that might be interesting."

He walked out of the room, and the two humans followed him. They returned to the room where Sonic and Shadow had been looking through the journal.

"So," Scourge said. "What have you found?"

"These," Sonic placed a few papers on the table, "are weapons. And if we understand the scribbles right, they can't stay in Hydra's possession. Shadow thinks they might try to use them."

"What kind of weapons?"

"Really powerful, according to Shadow."

"Do you know where they are?" Ogilvie asked Silver.

"According to the journal, most of them are in Hydra's storeroom. The guy Ogilvie replaced thinks there are others that complete some kind of set..." Sonic looked at Shadow.

"Should we go get them?"

"I say we do," Shadow said. "They would be a great help, and that'll at least lessen the number of artifacts Hydra has to use."

"Great!" Sonic said. "When should we leave?"

"We need to figure out where we're going first."

"Where's Hydra located, anyway?" Ogilvie asked.

"You were working there."

"Oh yeah..." The human scratched his head.

Shadow chuckled. "I believe that's their main location."

"Are we all going to go there? They'd probably recognize Sonic."

"No. Going there would be too dangerous. We're going to get the rest of the set before Hydra can."

"All of us?" Scourge asked.

"Possibly."

"Who do you think should go?" He asked Shadow.

"I don't know yet."

"Let's think about it," Silver said. "Meanwhile, we should..."

He was cut off by the sound of gunfire.

"Just great," Shadow said. "Sonic, grab everything we've been looking at. We need to get out of here."

Sonic nodded and grabbed everything. They ran into the garage and got in Shadow's car.

"Is it Hydra?" Ogilvie asked.

"Most likely."

"How did they find us?"

"Who the hell knows. It's Hydra."

Shadow started the car and they drove outside. He sped away from the building, stepping on the gas to go as fast as possible on those streets.

Sonic looked behind and saw cars following them. "What should we do?"

"Lose them of course."

Shadow pushed a button on the dashboard and the car shot forward at a high speed as rockets came out of the back.

"When did you add these?" Sonic asked.

"A few weeks ago," Shadow said.

"They're awesome."

"Thanks."

"Have you driven with these before?" Ogilvie asked.

"Once," Shadow said.

Ogilvie turned his gaze back to the window with a small whine.

"You okay?" Scourge asked him.

"Just worried."

"We'll be fine."

Ogilvie nodded and leaned against Scourge. Silver watched the two humans, smiling. They obviously loved each other.

"Where are we going, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Rouge's house," Shadow said.

"You think we'll be safe there?"

"Hopefully."

A few minutes later, Shadow parked in front of a manor outside the city.

"This is where Rouge lives?" Sonic asked.

"I told her it's over the top, but she doesn't listen to me."

"She must be pretty rich if she can afford a place like this."

"You'd be surprised how much money she has."

"She come from a high class family or something?" Ogilvie asked.

"She doesn't. Rouge... Her background isn't what's important. She's a friend we can count on."

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Shadow rang the doorbell and waited. After a minute, the door opened. Rouge moved forward and pulled Shadow into a hug.

"It's been a while since you were last here," she said. "Come in."

Shadow and the others walked in. "Hello, Rouge," Shadow said.

"I assume this visit isn't just to see me again... What do you need?"

"We have a problem. Hydra is after us."

"Hydra? How'd you manage that?"

"It's complicated."

"Well, tell me about it later." Rouge smiled at the others. "I'm Rouge. If you'll follow me, I'll show you around."

Shadow and the others followed her.

"This is a nice place," Silver said, looking around. "Almost as big as mine..."

Rouge looked over at him and decided to ignore his comment. "I take it you'll be needing rooms?"

"We will," Sonic said.

"Right this way. How many?"

"Five."

"No problem." Rouge started leading them to the bedrooms.

"How have you been, Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"I've been great."

"Been doing anything fun lately?"

"Plenty." Rouge smiled over at him. "Not as much as you, though."

Shadow smiled back. Rouge came to a bedroom and opened the door.

"You can use this one." She came to some other rooms for Sonic, Silver, Scourge and Ogilvie "Would you like a tour, or to explore on your own?"

"We'll explore," Sonic said.

"Call me if you need anything else."

She walked away.

"How long have you known Rouge, Shadow?" Silver asked.

Shadow shrugged. "A long time."

"She seems like a nice person."

"It would be nice if more people could see that as quickly as you," Shadow said.

Silver smiled. "How'd you two meet?"

"We were in the same area, with completely different missions. We decided to team up, and stayed in contact after all was said and done."

"Sounds like she's a good friend," Ogilvie said.

Shadow nodded; she was. "She's the best friend I've ever had."

"It's always good to have friends."

Shadow smiled slightly and nodded. They walked around, getting familiar with the house. Rouge was in the kitchen eating dinner.

"Find everything okay?" She asked.

"We did."

"You know where you're sleeping?"

"Yep."

A few minutes later, Ogilvie's cell phone rang. He saw it was his grandmother and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ogilvie, it's terrible!" His grandmother shouted. "I went to visit Blaze's grave site but it's been vandalized! It's been dug up, and Blaze's body is missing!"

The human's eyes widened. He grew angry and clenched his fist.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"What?" He shouted into the phone. "Who the fuck stole my mom's body?"

"I don't know. The police are doing what they can."

"Can...can you send me a picture of the grave? I want to see it."

"Of course."

Ogilvie hung up a few minutes later and looked at the picture that his grandmother sent. His eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth. Tears fell down his face and he walked out of the room.


	28. Ogilvie's Anger

Chapter 28: Ogilvie's Anger

"Perché qualcuno dovrebbe fare questo? Perché essi contaminano la mamma tomba? (Why would someone do this? Why would they defile mom's grave?)" Ogilvie yelled in Italian.

Sonic looked at the door, then back at the others. He'd never been good around people crying.

"What happened to Ogilvie?" Silver asked. "Something about that phone call made him pretty angry."

"Someone stole Blaze's body from her grave," Sonic said.

Everyone gasped.

"What?" Shadow snarled. "That's fucked up..."

"Why would someone want her body that badly?" Sonic asked.

"Don't know," Scourge said. "Ogilvie must feel terrible."

"Should we talk to him?" Silver asked.

"Sometimes it's best to leave people alone until they come to you," Shadow said.

"Alright."

Rouge looked at them. "Who's Blaze?"

"Ogilvie's mother," Sonic said.

"She died?"

"Yeah. She was killed."

"I see." Rouge looked at Shadow. "We should probably disguise you so Hydra won't recognize you."

"We can worry about that later," Shadow said.

"Fair enough. There anything you want to do?"

"Think over everything. Figure out what to do."

"Any ideas?"

"None yet. What do you have to eat, Rouge?" Shadow asked. "I'm hungry."

"Feel free to look through my kitchen." Rouge smiled. "Take whatever you want."

Shadow nodded and walked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out some pizza. Despite the pineapple, he took a bite. Shadow took out a beer and sat down at the table. There was too much he had to do. Too much to think about and figure out. Shadow opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Don't drink too much, or you'll get drunk like you have before," Rouge said, walking into the kitchen.

"I don't give a damn if I do," Shadow replied. "Got too much on my mind."

"All right, I'll join you."

Rouge got another beer and sat across from him.

"Mind if I have one?" Sonic asked.

"Go ahead."

Sonic smiled and opened a can of beer.

"Want pizza?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded. A few minutes later, Ogilvie walked into the kitchen, his eyes wet from crying. "Get me a beer."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young to..."

"Just get me a fucking beer!" Ogilvie snapped. "I'm 18, and 18's the legal drinking age in my home country of Italy!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Sonic snapped back. "Beers are in the fridge."

Ogilvie got a beer from the fridge, then slammed the door and walked out of the room.

Sonic looked at Shadow. "The fuck's his problem?"

"He's upset that his mother's grave, possibly even her body, has been desecrated. Let him be angry for now."

"Is he old enough to drink? He's 18, and the legal drinking age is 21."

"It's fine," Shadow said. "If he can have sex and drive a car, he can have a few drinks."

"He said something about the legal drinking age in Italy being 18. He is Italian..."

"But not in Italy," Rouge pointed out. "Where you're from doesn't matter. That said... As long as no one finds out, it's fine."

"Hopefully he won't get drunk," Shadow said. "He is pretty angry, and for a damn good reason."

"Yeah. Can't have him getting worse."

A few minutes later, Scourge walked in. The human sighed and sat down at the table. "Ogilvie's locked himself in his room. Won't even talk to me. I'm worried about him; I've never seen him this angry before."

"Neither have I, and I've known him a lot longer," Sonic said.

"What should we do?"

"Leave him be for now," Shadow said. "Trust me."

In Ogilvie's room, the human was crying his eyes out. How could anyone do such a thing? It was cruel, heartless, and inconsiderate. Ogilvie sniffed, remembering Blaze's words that his father was the god Vulcan. Maybe, if he prayed, his father would hear him. It would make Ogilvie feel better, at least.

Ogilvie pushed himself up and started trying to pray. "Father...Vulcan, Roman God of Fire, hear my plea," he started. "I need your guidance..."

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, a voice could be heard. "With what do you require my guidance?"

"Mother's grave and body have been desecrated, father."

There was silence for a moment. Then a torrent of flames appeared before Ogilvie. When it faded, Vulcan stood there. He was seething. "Are you certain of this?" Ogilvie showed him the photo. "This is her grave?"

"It is, father," Ogilvie said, taking a swig of his beer. "She was murdered on my 18th birthday. Shot by a sniper."

Vulcan frowned. "And now someone has stolen her remains. Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

"I don't. But I intend to find out."

"I will assist any way I can."

Ogilvie nodded and took another drink. "Thank you. What are you going to do?"

The dark blue hedgehog thought about it. "That would depend on what you need."

The human sighed. "I would like to find out who killed my mother and where her body is." He looked at his father. "How long can you stay?"

"Not for long tonight." Vulcan smiled. "I can come back to assist you tomorrow."

"Ringrazio il Padre, (Thank you, father)."

Vulcan nodded and vanished. Ogilvie sighed, and continued to drink. It wasn't long before he was drunk. Ogilvie frowned at his bottle and stood, stumbling for a moment as he left the room. He took another drink and stumbled down the stairs. Scourge frowned when he saw him.

"Hey, Scourgey," Ogilvie said in a slurred voice.

"I didn't think you had that much to drink..." Scourge said.

Scourge decided to ignore the nickname for now; there'd be no point in arguing with Ogilvie. The human sat down and looked at Scourge with lust in his eyes. Scourge glanced at Ogilvie and raised an eyebrow.

"The hell are you looking at me like that for?"

"You're so...fucking...hot, Scourgey," Ogilvie said.

He moved in to kiss Scourge, who could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Thanks, but we're not doing this." Scourge pushed Ogilvie away. "Not while you're drunk."

"But I want you..."

"Not now."

"Scourge, please...just fuck me."

The green haired human shook his head and stood up. "I told you not while you're drunk." If he'd been drunk as well, Scourge wouldn't have cared. He walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Sonic, opening a bottle of beer. "Ogilvie is drunk," he told his cousin. "He wants me to have sex with him. And...he's calling me 'Scourgey' "

"Scourgey? Cute nickname," Sonic laughed. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"How drunk is he?" Rouge asked.

"Pretty drunk."

Rouge sighed, shaking her head

"And he wants to have sex with you...why?" Sonic asked. "Did the alcohol make him horny or something?"

"Probably. He is in love with me, too."

"Do you have any feelings for him?"

Scourge nodded. "I do."

"That's good."

Scourge took a drink of his beer. A few minutes later, Ogilvie came stumbling in. He sat down next to Scourge, who looked at him in concern.

"You going to be okay?"

Ogilvie shrugged. "Yeah, I...hic...will."

He leaned his head against Scourge's shoulder. Scourge laughed and put an arm around him. "If you say so."

"How much did you have to drink, Ogilvie?" Sonic asked.

"Not important," Ogilvie said.

He hiccuped again, then held his mouth and vomited in the trash can. Scourge shook his head and stood. "I'll help Ogilvie."

He led Ogilvie upstairs, and Sonic sighed. "I didn't know he'd get that drunk."

"He must be really upset," Shadow said.

"Yeah," Sonic said. He yawned. "Where's Silver?"

"No idea."

"He went to bed," Rouge said. Seeing Shadow and Sonic yawn, she smirked. "Maybe you should too. You two seem tired."

"I can't yet," Shadow said. "There are a few things I still need to do."

"What time is it?" Sonic yawned.

Rouge looked at her watch. "11:55 PM."

"Guess I should then."

He went upstairs, and Rouge looked at Shadow. "What do you need to do?"

"Don't worry about it Rouge," Shadow gave her a slight smile. "You should probably get to sleep yourself."

Rouge smiled back and left the room. Shadow sighed and walked into the living room to work. It wasn't until 2 AM that he got to bed.


	29. Vulcan's Theory

Chapter 29: Vulcan's Theory

Vulcan appeared again the next day, standing in the dining room while the others were discussing what to do over a lunch.

"Hello, father," Ogilvie said, holding his head in pain. He had a massive hangover from last night.

"Drink too much?"

"Yes..."

Vulcan sighed and placed a hand on Ogilvie's forehead. "I won't do this next time."

"Do wha..."

The headache went away.

"Better?" Vulcan dropped his hand back to his own side.

The human nodded, thinking about last night. A few minutes later, Scourge walked in. "How are you, Ogilvie?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Ogilvie looked at Vulcan and stood up. "This is Vulcan. He's my father."

"It's nice to meet you, Vulcan," Scourge said. "I'm Scourge, Ogilvie's boyfriend."

"A pleasure to meet you," Vulcan said.

The green haired human smiled and sat down. "Ogilvie's never told us about his father. Where are you from?"

"Olympus."

"Olympus? You mean, Mount Olympus from Greek mythology? What are you, a god?"

Vulcan smirked. "Roman, to be precise."

"Amazing. What are you the god of?" Scourge asked.

"Fire."

"Is that where you got your fire powers from, Ogilvie?" Ogilvie nodded. "Are you a demigod, then?" Scourge asked his boyfriend.

Ogilvie shrugged. "I guess."

"How did you two meet?" Vulcan asked Scourge. "You mentioned you're boyfriends." Scourge told Vulcan the story of how he met Ogilvie, and Vulcan smiled. "It's nice to see my son in love with someone." He looked at Ogilvie. "How are you a human?"

"I drank something to... It's kinda tied in with what happened to Mom."

"I see...well, you look very handsome as a human."

"Thank you."

Vulcan smiled and changed into a human himself. "Do you like being a human?"

"It's fun."

"I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, you wanted my help about Blaze?"

Ogilvie nodded. "Maybe we should explain everything that's happened."

"Please do." They explained everything that had happened, leaving out anything that wasn't that important. "I see..." Vulcan thought over everything Ogilvie and Scourge had told him. "This is troubling...you may have wandered into a conspiracy."

"A conspiracy? What kind of conspiracy?"

"I'm not sure yet...it might have something to do with your mother."

"Are you going to tell us what you suspect?" Shadow stood in the doorway.

Vulcan smiled. "I believe you may have wandered into some sort of conspiracy involving Blaze. Why else would someone murder her and steal her remains?"

"Yes, you stated that. What kind of conspiracy? What are they after?"

"I'm not sure yet." He looked at Shadow. "Did she come across anything she wasn't supposed to on one of her missions?"

"Quite a few times. Is there something in particular you had in mind?"

"Ogilvie mentioned Hydra."

"Yes, we know some of what they have planned. I don't see what that has to do with desecrating Blaze's grave."

"I believe that the same person who killed my wife also desecrated her grave."

"That wouldn't surprise me. Who else would it be?" Shadow sighed and turned to leave the room. "We should get everyone in here to discuss what to do." A few minutes later, everyone was assembled. Shadow looked at them and spoke. "Vulcan thinks Hydra took Blaze's body."

"What?" Silver asked. "Why?"

Shadow shrugged. "Ask him."

They all looked at Vulcan. The god smiled and gave them his theory.

"That makes sense," Scourge said.

"What are we going to do?" Silver asked.

"We need to find out what Hydra is doing and stop them."

"Agreed. We need a plan."

"What we were doing won't work anymore," Scourge said. "Can you figure out any of their plans from that journal?"

"I probably can," Silver said.

"Start looking," Shadow said.

The white hedgehog nodded, and Rouge looked at Shadow.

"I'll need to...disguise you," she said.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Hydra's going to notice if you're out there, aren't they?"

"What are you going to disguise me as?"

"A girl."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I'm going to turn you into a girl."

"Not literally, I hope," Shadow said.

"Of course not."

"Good. I'm fine dressing up as one." Sonic snickered, and showed Shadow the picture that Rouge had sent him earlier. Shadow did look damn good in a dress. "I look great."

"You do indeed," Sonic said.

"There's no need to disguise me, however. Not until I'm actually going out in public."

"I just want to see how you look," Rouge said.

"You've seen it plenty of times," Shadow said.

"Why do you like dressing up as a girl anyway, Shads?" Sonic asked.

"Is there a reason you're asking?"

"Curiosity."

"First of all, I do not dress up as a girl. I wear a dress. And I do it because I feel like it."

"You put makeup and other things on also, hun," Rouge said.

"Your point?" Shadow crossed his arms. "I still don't dress up as a girl."

Sonic smirked. "Interesting."

"What?"

"It's interesting that you would enjoy wearing girl clothing. I have to admit, it's hilarious."

"It isn't-" Shadow glared and pushed past the others to leave the room. "I should get back to work."

Ogilvie watched him leave and looked at Sonic. "He seems to get annoyed easily. Isn't he your boss?"

"He is," Sonic told him.

"How long have you been working for GUN?"

"More than a few years."

"Do you like being a spy?" Ogilvie asked.

"Sometimes I hate it, but it's fun."

"It's been fun so far, traveling with you."

"That's good to hear."

Ogilvie smiled, and looked at his boyfriend. Scourge stood, walked over to Ogilvie, and kissed him. The two lovers melted into a deep embrace.


	30. Disguises

Chapter 30: Disguises

In another room, Silver was looking through the pages of the journal again.

"Hm..." he said as he looked through it. "This is very interesting..."

The more he looked through the journal, the more he found that could be helpful. Or at the very least, teach him more about magic artifacts. Silver looked up as Sonic walked into the room.

"The artifacts described in this journal are amazing," Silver said.

"Really?" Sonic asked. "What are they?"

Silver handed the journal to Sonic. His boyfriend smiled and took the journal, then read the entry.

"It's not just that one," Silver said. "Everything written about in that book would be amazing to see."

"Impressive," Sonic said as he read the entry.

"With how many artifacts just in that journal, I can't help but wonder how many Hydra have found."

"Do you think we should find some?"

Silver nodded. "That would help against them. And it'll decrease the artifacts they could find."

"Alright. Where are they?"

"We'll have to find them."

"Can you locate some?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty sure I could."

"Thanks, Silv."

"No problem."

Sonic smiled and walked out of the room. Silver resumed searching through the journal; this time looking for anything about how to find them.

"Silver found mention of different artifacts in the journal," Sonic said, walking into the kitchen where the others were. "We should look for them before Hydra gets them."

"How are we going to do that?" Scourge asked.

"Silver's looking for their locations."

"Better hope luck's on our side."

"When are you going to take your disguise, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Later," Shadow told him.

"How often do you dress up, anyway?"

"Often enough."

"Why do you do it, anyway? Curiosity?" Sonic asked.

Shadow sighed. This kind of reaction was one of the big reasons he didn't like letting people know. "Because I like to."

"Makes sense."

"Anyway, I know what my disguise is going to be. Are you going to be wearing one?"

"I'm not sure," Sonic told him. "Have any suggestions?"

"Something you're comfortable with wearing."

"Alright. I'll think about it."

"Ask Rouge for help if you need any."

Sonic nodded and left the room. He started walking to his own room, then decided against it. Rouge might be able to help him get a disguise ready.

"Hey," he said when he saw Rouge. "Got any disguises?"

Rouge looked at him. "Sure do. What are you looking for?"

"Anything, really."

"There is something I've been wanting one of you to try out."

"What is it?" Sonic asked her.

"A new kind of disguise. It does come with risks."

"What kind of disguise?"

"One that can change your entire body into another." Rouge looked at Sonic with a smile. "It's so complete no one will know that it's a disguise."

Sonic's eyes widened; that was amazing. He walked into the room and saw costumes of different anthros: a hawk, chameleon, bear, crocodile, and others. "You mentioned there are risks?"

Rouge nodded. "If you happen to run into someone who recognizes the appearance of your disguise."

Sonic examined the costumes, wondering which one to choose. Some were male and others female, and a mix of different anthro species.

"I don't know about these, Rouge." Sonic smiled over at her. "Wouldn't something like this be illegal? Or close to it?"

"No, it wouldn't. These were made by GUN."

"So GUN's doing stuff that I'm pretty sure should be illegal." Sonic looked closer at one of them. "Are there limitations?"

"Limitations? Not that I'm aware of."

Sonic smiled, eventually choosing a bear. "How does this work?" He asked Rouge. "Like any other costume, or is there some special way to put it on?"

"Like any other costume. I also have feral versions of the costumes too if you want to try one."

"Let's see how this bear fits." He put his legs into the costume, then felt something strange. Looking down, he saw his legs and feet start to change as brown fur replaced his blue. "This is awesome but really weird."

His feet and legs bulged with muscle. Sonic continued putting the costume on, the changes reaching his butt. The tail he had morphed into a round one. Sonic watched the changes with fascination. It didn't hurt. At all, like he was expecting it to.

"Hey Sonic!" Silver yelled, walking in. "I need to tell you some...thing..."

He blinked as he saw Sonic transforming.

"What is it?" Sonic looked over at where Silver was standing. He then grimaced as his head started changing. It didn't take long for everything to alter into different shapes. That was the most painful part of the entire thing. Silver watched in fascination as Sonic's head became a bear's. Sonic looked at himself now that the transformation was complete. "This is so weird."

He looked at Silver with black eyes, and the white hedgehog stared at him. "What happened to you?"

"The costume made me into a bear."

"That's...awesome." He walked up to Sonic, examining him. "You look like a completely different person. Your eyes are even a different color."

"It's a perfect disguise."

"Maybe I'll try one too..." Silver walked over to the costumes and chose a female anthro fox. "This might be interesting," he said.

He put the costume on and began to change. Red fur replaced the white and traveled up his legs. His penis vanished and was replaced by a vagina. Silver gasped in pain, putting a hand to his abdomen, as his internal organs became female ones. Breasts formed on his chest and his head changed as well, gold eyes changing color to blue. The white fur on his body became completely red and his small tail extended, becoming a bushy fox tail. It wasn't long before the costume was fully on and Silver looked at herself, her body having fully transformed into a female anthro fox.

"This is interesting," Silver said.

Sonic had averted his eyes. "Um, Silver...you're naked."

"I know."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Is it supposed to?"

Sonic blinked. "Um...I guess not?"

Silver looked down at her breasts. She looked back at Sonic. "Why's it bothering you?"

"Because you're a naked female."

"Sorry. I'll put some clothes on." She looked at Rouge. "Do you have any clothes I can wear?"

"I might."

Rouge motioned for Silver to follow her and left. Sonic looked around. He saw the feral version of the bear costume and put it on. Being forced onto all fours was more than a little alarming. Sonic to a breath to relax; of course a feral costume would make him be on all fours. His hands and feet became paws and his body grew bigger, muscles and brown fur thickening. His face extended into a ursine muzzle. The transformation finished and he looked at himself, grinning.


	31. Shopping

Chapter 31: Shopping

Meanwhile, the two women were in Rouge's room looking for clothes.

"That body of yours is smaller than mine, so I'm not sure how much we're going to find," Rouge warned.

"That's okay," Silver said. When she didn't see anything, she frowned. "I don't see anything here."

"You sure?" Rouge asked. When Silver nodded, she spoke again. "We'll just have to go shopping then."

"Should I tell Sonic? I don't want him to worry."

"It'll be fine."

Silver followed Rouge out of the house. When they came to the mall, the red female fox looked around. "I'm not sure where to start," Silver said. She looked up at the signs, then back to Rouge.

"Let's look at the bra section first," Rouge said. "We're in public and many people might not want to see a naked woman." Silver nodded in understanding. She followed the bat until they came to the right aisle. "All right," Rouge said. "Take a look around, pick something you like, and I'll tell you what size you should probably go for."

Silver smiled. She walked around, looking through the bras to see what interested her. After ten minutes of looking, she pointed to a black sports bra. "I think that's what I want."

Rouge took it off its rack. "Perfect. I'll put it on for you."

"No, I can figure it out."

Silver took the bra and went into the changing room. Once in there, she stared at the bra for a few long moments. Without bothering to try putting it on, she went back out to Rouge.

"Is it fine to put this on without anything under it?"

"Yeah, it is," Rouge told her.

Silver walked back into the changing room. She looked in the mirror and started to put the bra on. It wasn't difficult to figure out. Pull down over her head, get everything situated...manage to pull the bra off again. Silver returned to Rouge and shook her head. "Let's just return this and look at shirts."

"If you say so. Did that one not fit?"

"I'm not buying a bra," Silver said. "I didn't like it."

"Fair enough. It makes things awkward if you don't have one, but it's up to you." They went to look at the shirts. Rouge smiled when she saw Amy there. "Hey, Amy," she called. "Come over here."

Amy walked over to them, and saw a female fox standing beside Rouge. "I'm Amy. What's your name?" She asked the fox.

"My name's Fiona," Silver told her. "It's nice to meet you."

"We need to get Fiona some clothes," Rouge explained. "Circumstances I don't want to get into here. Do you have time to help us out?"

Amy nodded. An anthro security guard walked up and looked at Silver - Fiona. "Excuse me miss, but there have been some complaints from people about seeing you naked. Would you please put on some clothes?" He asked.

"Until I find something, they're going to have to deal with it," she told him.

The guard nodded and walked away. Fiona suddenly heard a whistle and looked over to see a yellow hedgehog with some friends. They were staring at her.

"You look hot, babe!" The yellow hedgehog said.

She ignored them, and looked at Rouge. "What shirts are here?"

Rouge and Amy led the fox to the shirts. She smiled and started looking through them, trying to figure out which one she wanted.

"Are you new in town, Fiona?" Amy asked her. "I've never seen you before."

"Uh...yeah." Amy smiled, and started helping the fox pick out some clothes. Thirty minutes passed, and Fiona finally noticed a black belly top. She looked to see what size it was, and grabbed it. "Do you think this will look good on me?"

"I think so," Amy said. "What do you think, Rouge?"

"It will. You should look for black bottoms to match," Rouge agreed.

The female fox smiled, and they started walking towards the pants section. Along the way, Fiona saw an item on sale that interested her: a pair of black elbow-length fingerless gloves. After looking them over, she put the gloves with the shirt.

"See something you like, Fiona?" Amy asked her.

Fiona looked at the hedgehog, smiling. She held up the gloves. "Just gloves."

"They look nice. Have you ever shopped for clothes before?"

"Not recently."

The three continued to walk, and Fiona saw something else: a yellow bow. She picked it up, examined it, and put it with the pile of clothing she had in her hands. Rouge looked at her in concern, wondering why she would be interested in a bow.

"How much should we buy?" Fiona looked at Rouge as she asked.

"How many pairs of clothes do you want?" Rouge asked.

She gave it some thought. "Not much."

"We'll only get a few pairs, then."

The female fox followed them. They came to the pants section, and Silver began to walk around to see what she wanted. After half an hour, she had found a few pairs of black skinny pants. Fiona smiled; she found herself enjoying this.

"This is actually pretty fun," she said.

Amy and Rouge smiled at her. Suddenly, someone walked up next to Fiona and slapped her butt. Silver yelled in surprise and turned to see the yellow hedgehog from before. He was looking at the fox lustfully, and it made her feel very uncomfortable. She backed away, covering her breasts. Was this guy a pervert?

"The hell'd you do that for?" She asked him angrily. "Also, stop looking at me like that!"

Rouge and Amy stepped between them, pushing Fiona back behind them.

"You should leave," Rouge said.

The yellow hedgehog grinned wickedly. "Now why would I do that? She's pretty hot..."

He eyed Fiona again. The female fox frowned and walked up to the hedgehog, punching him hard in the face.

"Fiona," Rouge said.

"Leave me alone, you pervert!" She yelled at the hedgehog.

A security guard walked up. "Is everything okay, miss?"

Fiona shook her head. "No! This guy's being a disgusting pervert!"

The security guard looked at Fleetway, who snickered. "What? Girl's got a nice body."

Fiona gritted her teeth in anger, almost biting her lip. The guard looked at her. "What did he do to you?"

"Smacked my butt, and he won't stop...leering at me."

Everyone stared at the hedgehog, disturbed. The security guard cleared his throat. "Sir, what you're saying and doing to this woman is sexual harassment. May I please see your ID?" Fleetway sighed and showed the guard. "You're 18, and your name is Fleetway the Hedgehog?" The hedgehog nodded, and the guard sighed. He looked at Silver. "How old are you, ma'am?"

"Twenty-seven."

"And your name is?"

"Fiona Fox," she said.

The security guard looked at Fleetway. "Follow me, please."

Fleetway glared at the three women as he reluctantly followed the security guard. Fiona sighed in relief. "I'm glad he's gone," she told Amy and Rouge. "That pervert was creeping me out. Hopefully he won't do it again."

"Oh, he will," Rouge said. "As will plenty of other perverts."

The fox frowned, and sighed. "Oh well...let's just continue shopping."

"Sometimes I wonder why guys like him are even allowed in clothing stores," Amy grumbled.

"Agreed," Rouge said. She looked at Fiona. "We should get you some panties."

"What kind?" Fiona asked.

"Follow us," Amy said, as she and Rouge led the fox to the female underwear section.

"Plain white ones...I guess?"

Fiona was pretty sure she didn't need any of the fancy looking ones, or ones with designs. After twenty minutes, she found the panties she wanted and headed to the changing room. A few minutes later Silver returned to the others.

"How do I look?" She asked, putting a hand on her hips and grinning.

Amy and Rouge looked at her. She was wearing the clothes she picked out.

"You look great," Rouge said.

Amy smiled and walked up to Fiona, handing her a purse. "Here," she said. "I thought you might like this."

The red fox took the purse, looking at it. A wide smile came to her face. "Thanks, Amy. It's great."

The female hedgehog blushed and looked away.

"Let's buy everything and get home," Rouge said. "Would you like to come with us, Amy?"

"I would," Amy said.

The three went to the register once Silver took the underwear back off so they could buy the clothes. She had also found a skirt, belt and shoes. The man at the register rung the clothes and purse up, and Rouge paid for it.

"How about we go get something to eat before heading home?" She asked them.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Fiona said. "I'm going to pull these on first."

She walked into the changing room and put the clothes on. When she came out, she also had the purse Amy had given her around her shoulder.

"You look really cute, Fiona," Amy told her. "Especially with the bow in your hair."

"Thanks."

The three women walked out of the store, heading for the food court. Fleetway bumped into Fiona as he left also, briefly touching her breast. Fiona stopped.

"Hey!" She yelled angrily, but the perverted hedgehog ignored her.

"Just let it go, Fiona," Rouge said.

"But he just touched my breast! What a perv...anyway, where should we eat?"

"I could go for a hamburger," Rouge said. "I haven't had one in a while."

Amy and Fiona agreed. As they walked to the food court, Fiona's phone chimed. She took it out of her purse and looked at it to see a text message from Sonic, wondering where she and Rouge were since it had been over two hours since they left, and it was already 6 PM.

'Rouge and I are at the mall with her friend Amy,' she texted. 'Just finished shopping and going to get something to eat, then heading home.'

Sonic sent a smile in response and Fiona put her phone away.

"This is fun," Amy said as they arrived at the food court. "Just us three, having a girl's night out."

"That's what you think of this as?" Rouge laughed. "Well, I'm up for that if both of you are."

"I'm fine with that," Fiona said, smiling. They walked up to a hamburger stall and ordered. When they got their food, the three women sat down at a table. "So...what should we do on this girl's night out?"

"Movies?" Amy suggested. "Or we could do more shopping."

"What would we shop for?"

"Anything. Maybe we should shop for cosmetics!" Amy beamed.

"Cosmetics?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! What do you think, Rouge?"

"That sounds like a great idea. We can decide what else to do while we're there."

They finished eating and left. Fiona sent a text to Sonic, and followed Rouge and Amy.


End file.
